Kayip
by PaulaSammet
Summary: Não amarei mais ninguém na minha vida porque meu coração está perdido... Nota: U.A. Palavreado pesado e hentai.
1. Pra sempre

**DISCLAIMER**: Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Massami Kurumada, TOEI e empresas licenciadas. As demais personagens são de minha autoria.

Tudo bem. Mais uma fic... Vamo lá.

Sabe quando você ta deitada, com a cabeça no travesseiro, sem nenhum pingo de sono e a sua cabeça começa a trabalhar? Pois é... foi assim que essa fic surgiu, mas ela ainda demorou um pouco pra ficar do jeitinho que eu queria, pq conforme eu ia desenvolvendo o resto da idéia, o que tava mais na frente não fazia sentido ou não me agradava. Enfim... Consegui chegar num consenso comigo mesma e eis a fic.

Antes de mais nada, preciso falar sobre o ambiente da fic. E o próprio nome dela já diz alguma coisa. Escolhi colocar o nome em árabe pra dar pelo menos alguma ideia de Oriente, mas que fique claro que são lugares fictícios. Me baseei em na cultura árabe e híndi e nas cidades de Qarth e Dorne, do George Martin. Lembrando mais uma vez que eu apenas as usei de base. Não vou seguir a risca nenhuma delas, logo, nada de mimimi aos conhecedores de plantão.

Se notarem bem, a classificação da fic é M, então, se não quiser ler nada que não lhe agrade, melhor parar de ler aqui.

No mais, boa leitura e me deixem reviiieewwsss xD

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: Pra sempre.

Ali estavam os dois, ajoelhados perante o sumo-sumo-sacerdote, assumindo o compromisso matrimonial acordado quando ele tinha 7 anos e ela, 4. Hoje tinham 20 e 17, respectivamente e aquele matrimônio selava a união entre suas duas casas reais.

Ela era Amirah, princesa de Ahd, e ele era Saga, príncipe de Dahab.

Saga era o príncipe herdeiro, protegido do rei Fadil após a fortaleza de Castelo Dourado, sede real de Dahab, ter sido atacada, e seus soberanos, mortos. Como um último pedido do velho amigo, o rei de Ahd levou o garoto consigo para que cuidasse dele.

- Leve meu filho daqui. – ele disse entre suspiros sanguinolentos, estirado na cama, no quarto que lhe pertencia. – Não importa que tenhamos conseguido vencer esse ataque. Não há futuro para ele. Se ficar, será traído e assassinado tal como o irmão, tal como a mim. Temos um acordo, você e eu e não confio em ninguém mais. Nem mesmo nos homens que me prestaram juramento. Leve-o para Ahd, eu lhe imploro. Crie-o como seu. Eu não me importo. Mas salve-o.

- Ele é seu filho e sempre vai sê-lo. Vou levá-lo comigo para Ahd, mas ele vai crescer sabendo o rei que você foi.

- Faça-o ser... faça-o ser o rei que ele deve ser. Case-o com a sua menina quando for a hora e faça-o ser o rei... que deve ser.

- Eu lhe fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la. Em nome da nossa aliança, meu amigo. Meu irmão.

Fadil cumpriu a promessa ao amigo. Criou o garoto até que ele se tornasse um homem feito. E quando a hora chegou, ele casou-se com Amirah.

A princesa de Ahd era considerada a moça mais bonita de toda aquela região. Seus olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas, tão verdes que podiam ser vistas de longe e faziam do olhar dela, algo extremamente sensual. Mas ela mesma não se importava com sensualidade. Crescera correndo pela fortaleza de Azhar, escondendo-se pelos cantos do castelo de Izdihar, cavalgando pelos campos, tudo acompanhada de Aiolos, seu primo, e do próprio Saga. Os cabelos eram castanhos escuros, macios e caiam feito uma cascata de ondas pela sua costa, até quase alcançar os quadris. A cintura era fina, os seios empinados e orgulhosos, as pernas longas e torneadas. A pele, bronzeada pelo sol.

Amirah era uma menina linda e não fosse pelo acordo entre Ahd e Dahab, seria uma menina verdadeiramente livre. Mas na verdade, ela pouco se importava com isso, porque, após algum tempo , a ideia de desposar o príncipe herdeiro de Dahab lhe agradou. Porque Saga crescera um homem forte, alto, portentoso graças aos treinos com espada e lança. Os olhos azuis, que antes achava engraçados, agora lhe fascinavam. Era fácil perder-se neles, principalmente quando contrastavam com a armadura dourada que lhe fora forjada. Ou mesmo quando o rosto dele emoldurava-se pelos cabelos negros que ele deixara crescer, à moda da sua terra natal. Seu sorriso branco lhe deixava embevecida e o som de sua risada era música pros seus ouvidos. A forma decidida como fazia as coisas, a gentileza com a qual tratava as pessoas, a firmeza com a qual tomava decisões, o jeito carinhoso como olhava e cuidava dela.

Quando aconteceu ela nunca soube dizer. Sabia apenas que era avassalador, forte, infinito. Amava-o. Simplesmente amava-o. E ele sabia disso, porque ele também a amava.

Amava aquele jeito especial que ela tinha de baixar os olhos quando corava, amava o largo sorriso que ela lhe lançava quando deixava que ela ganhasse uma corrida de cavalos, mesmo a cara triste que fazia quando ele tinha que se afastar para ir ter com seu pai e aprender a governar um reino. Era difícil ficar longe dela. Era realmente difícil.

O pátio do castelo estava completamente enfeitado com flores brancas e amarelas, tal qual o salão real. O altar onde estavam os noivos e o sumo-sacerdote era um pouco mais alto – não mais que o trono do rei, para que todos vissem a consagração do matrimônio. Diante deles havia 3 urnas douradas, onde seriam depositadas as oferendas aos três deuses que abençoavam aquela terra. A noiva depositou sua oferenda na urna de Basheera, a deusa virgem por quem as mulheres sempre rezavam. O noivo pôs sua oferenda na urna de Faris, o cavaleiro, e juntos puseram a ultima oferenda na urna de Harith, o cultivador. O sumo-sacerdote então disse mais algumas palavras num idioma antigo e os noivos uniram as mãos e trocaram juras e promessas, de acordo com os costumes. Então, entraram duas sacerdotisas carregando dois estojos e se posicionaram uma de cada lado do sumo-sacerdote. De dentro dos estojos ele tirou duas coroas douradas, abençoou-as e mandou que os noivos as colocassem. Saga colocou em Amirah uma coroa delicada, cravejada de diamantes e pérolas, lhe tomou as mãos e beijou cada uma delas carinhosamente. A coroa que ela lhe colocou era bem mais robusta, mais alta e cravejada de rubis, granadas e ônix. Tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas e repetiu o mesmo ato dele com doçura. E enfim, beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Aquilo significava que os dois já estavam casados. Perante os deuses e perante o rei e nada mais poderia interromper aquela união, exceto a morte de um deles.

Mas é claro que se dependesse de ambos, só mesmo a morte para acabar com aquela união, pois o amor que sentiam um pelo outro era forte. Saga cuidaria de Amirah da mesma forma que ela cuidaria dele. Amirah seria amada por Saga da mesma forma que ela o amaria. Eram muito mais que amigos, muito mais que cúmplices, muito mais que um casal. Eram um só e nada mais importava. Onde terminava um, começava o outro. Cada um sentia o que o outro sentia. Eram simplesmente assim.

Ao fim da cerimônia, todos dirigiram-se ao salão adjacente onde seria servido o banquete. Os noivos foram os últimos a adentrar o ambiente. Amirah usava _lehenga(1), choli (2)e ghagra(3)_ todo em brocado rosa escuro e dourado, com pequenos detalhes bordados em pérolas pequenas e pedrarias. Saga usava um _sherwani(4)_ bege com bordados em fio de ouro e pedrarias. Ambos andavam escoltados por 3 dos melhores cavaleiros do reino e o pajem de Saga, que carregava sua espada, já que o príncipe não poderia usar o cinto durante a cerimônia e a festa.

O banquete era rico. Um número incontável de pratos. Carneiro, javali, pato, lebre, entre outros. Havia vinho de várias qualidades, cidra e cerveja. Os músicos tocavam ininterruptamente enquanto mulheres dançavam e outros artistas entretinham os convidados. Em alguns momentos alguns convidados pediram a palavra para discursar algo sobre o casamento, os noivos, os futuros filhos e o futuro rei, outros para falar sobre o banquete, outros para trocar e enrolar as palavras de tão bêbados que já estavam.

Saga e Amirah, sentados um ao lado do outro, trocavam sorrisos, pequenas carícias e beijos suaves. Estavam felizes e era visível, talvez até palpável. Em muitos anos de casamentos arranjados aquele talvez fosse o primeiro em que os noivos se casavam realmente apaixonados.

Alheia a todo aquele sentimento, estava uma moça com cabelos claros, ondulados e longos, olhos castanhos de cara fechada para toda a alegria que tomava conta do salão. Disfarçava bem, mas estar ali, realmente não lhe agradava em nada. Principalmente por ter de fingir simpatia, já que estava sentada num lugar bem próximo aos noivos.

- Ora, ora, querida prima, pode tentar esconder de todos, menos de mim. Qual o motivo pra esse mau humor todo? – perguntou o rapaz de pele bronzeada, cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis-esverdeados, tão alto e tão forte quanto o príncipe Saga que sentou ao seu lado.

- Não deveria estar ao lado do rei, Aiolos?

- E você, não deveria estar mais feliz pelo casamento da nossa prima, Hadiya?

- Não me importune com isso.

- Devia ver a sua cara olhando para eles.

- Já disse pra não me importunar com isso.

- Ou então fará o que? Contará ao tio Fadil?

- Talvez. Quem sabe assim ele lhe coloque no seu lugar, guardinha.

- Ouch. Isso doeu. – Aiolos disse com um sorriso – Ao menos, eu tenho um lugar. Proteger as costas do rei é bem melhor que invejar o casamento da prima. Ele nunca será seu, Hadiya. Devia desistir. Principalmente depois que ele casou. – ele finalizou levantando-se e voltando para seu posto, ao lado do rei Fadil.

- Idiota.

Hadiya era outra prima de Amirah e Aiolos. Filha da irmã da rainha, chegara a Ahd havia quatro anos. Desde o início não simpatizara com a prima e na ocasião de sua chegada, Saga estava fora. Tinha viajado com Fadil até sua terra natal. A moça sempre recusava os convites de Amirah para cavalgar com ela e Aiolos e sempre se dizia indisposta para alguma conversa ou companhia da princesa. Aiolos a detestava. Quando Saga voltou, por várias vezes ele a viu insinuando-se para o príncipe, mesmo sabendo do compromisso dele com a prima, mesmo vendo toda a paixão e o amor que um nutria claramente pelo outro. Ele sabia que ela morria de inveja de Amirah. E tudo porque Amirah conseguia ser tudo o que ela não era. Quando Fadil e a rainha Sadira insinuaram fazê-lo casar-se com Hadiya, Aiolos logo deu um jeito de acabar com aquela possibilidade: resolveu jurar ao rei que seria seu protetor até que este partisse para a companhia de seus antepassados e assim não poderia se casar.

Hadiya invejava tudo que Amirah era, fazia e tinha e criou uma obsessão em conquistar Saga, mas tudo o que ela fazia só lhe deixava mais longe de conseguir o que queria, porque o príncipe não tinha olhos e nem ouvidos pra outra mulher que não fosse a sua princesa. Pra ela, aquele dia era de luto.

"_Eu juro que darei um jeito de ter Saga casado comigo, nem que pra isso eu tenha que derramar seu sangue Amirah. Eu juro. Ele será meu"_.

Então o rei pediu a palavra e todos fizeram silêncio para lhe ouvir.

- Este é um dia muito especial não só para esse reino, como pra mim, que ao invés de perder uma filha, ganhei um filho. O filho de um grande amigo que teve de partir mais cedo para se unir aos seus, mas que criei nesta terra, sem nunca deixá-lo esquecer de quem é e nem de onde veio. Estes são seus futuros rei e rainha. E tenho certeza de que quando eu me for, esta terra estará segura nas mãos destes dois jovens. Que meus filhos tenham longa vida e que seu casamento seja abençoado! Um brinde ao príncipe Saga e a princesa Amirah!

Todos levantaram a taça para o brinde e desejaram felicidades aos noivos. A festa continuou acontecendo, mas agora os dois queriam sua privacidade. Saíram de mãos dadas, mas ainda não se dirigiam ao quarto do casal. Foram apenas para um balcão mais afastado do movimento, onde trocaram beijos e carinhos mais a vontade. Iluminados por um archote pendurado ali perto e pela lua.

- Estou tão feliz. – disse ela lhe abraçando pelo pescoço. – Sonhei tanto com esse dia.

- Acho que agora não precisamos mais sonhar, não é? – ele respondeu acariciando-lhe o rosto. Estava tão feliz quanto ela, mas a expressão que tinha no rosto era outra.

- O que houve? Está com uma cara tão desanimada. Foi algo que...

- Não meu amor, não é nada com você.

- Então...?

- É que... Senti falta do meu pai. Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui.

- Seu pai ficaria muito feliz por você. Tenho certeza.

- Feliz por nós.

- Sim. Feliz por nós.

- Eu amo você. Muito.

- Também amo você. Muito mais do que você imagina. Muito mais do que eu posso mostrar. Eu acho que não sei o que faria se te perdesse.

- Então não pense nisso, porque nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre.

Beijaram-se de forma intensa e apaixonada mais uma vez e de mãos dadas retiraram-se para seus aposentos. Já não eram novatos no que viria a seguir e graças aos deuses, ninguém sabia daquilo, nem mesmo Hadiya, que vivia espionando os dois.

Suavemente Saga retirou a delicada coroa de Amirah e a depositou em uma das almofadas que já estavam preparadas para recebê-las. Amirah desprendeu o ghagra, deixando-o cair até o chão e soltou os cabelos. Desabotoou sem pressa nenhuma o sherwani dele, enquanto ele próprio retirava a coroa para depois depositá-la ao lado da outra.

- Eu devia ter feito isso. – disse ela folgando o laço da camisa de algodão que ele usava por dentro.

- Desculpe. Prometo que deixo você fazer da próxima vez. – Saga disse com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto tirava o sherwani e a camisa, deixando livre o peitoral musculoso. – Minha vez de lhe ajudar.

Amirah virou de costas para que ele desatasse as amarras e soltasse o choli. Enquanto ela removia a peça e a jogava no chão, ele soltou o laço que prendia o lehenga e a anágua, que escorreram soltos pelo seu corpo. Saga puxou-a para mais junto de si e a abraçou, subindo as mãos pelo seu corpo, indo acariciar-lhe os seios. Unindo-os. Apertando-os. Arrancando-lhe leves gemidos.

- Adoro você assim. – disse ao pé do ouvido. – Só minha.

- Sempre.

Amirah enroscou um dos braços no pescoço dele, deliciando-se com suas mãos, enquanto suas nádegas sentiam a ereção dele crescer dentro de suas calças. A mão que apalpava um dos seios desceu para a cintura dela para trazê-la ainda mais perto de si, como se fosse possível que o quadril dela ocupasse o mesmo espaço que ele, enquanto a outra seguia apertando-lhe o mamilo. A mão livre de Amirah foi em direção ao próprio seio para dar continuidade ao que ele fazia antes. A outra lhe afagava o pescoço e lhe puxava os cabelos.

Deliciado com aquilo, Saga virou a esposa para si e lhe tomou os lábios num beijo intenso, onde as línguas quase se engoliam de tanta vontade. As mãos ágeis de Amirah desataram os cordões da calça dele, que nem se deu conta do que ela fazia, de tão envolvido no beijo que estava. Percebeu apenas quando a pressão forte que o tecido causava em seu membro diminuiu um pouco.

- Achei que fosse precisar de ajuda com isso. – ela disse subindo na ponta dos pés para lhe alcançar o pescoço, onde depositou pequenas mordidas e lambidas.

- Amirah, desse jeito vai me enlouquecer. – a voz já enrouquecida e ofegante denunciava o prazer que sentia naquilo.

A princesa tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos e lhe disse:

- Não quero lhe enlouquecer, quero lhe amar. E se você enlouquecer, vou pelo mesmo caminho.

Ela lhe depositou um beijo nos lábios e lentamente foi descendo, escorrendo as mãos pelo corpo dele, ajoelhando-se ao final. Saga sabia o que ela faria. Fechou os olhos e foi tentando manter a lucidez, sentindo a ereção lhe doer dentro das calças novamente. As mãos delicadas de Amirah puxaram, devagar, a última peça de roupa que cobria o corpo do esposo, liberando o membro viril de toda aquela agonia. Ela então massageou-lhe toda a extensão, suavemente, subindo e descendo, num ritmo lento e cadenciado. Saga arqueou as costas e tentava manter seu autocontrole. Ofegava. Gemia de leve.

- Céus... Eu falo sério Amirah. Está me enlouquecendo assim. – disse rouco.

- Eu já disse que não quero enlouquecê-lo, meu amor.

- Não é o que parece.

- Não está gostando? – perguntou sem parar de massagear a ereção de Saga.

- Não devia me perguntar isso dado... dado o meu estado. – gemeu alto ao final da frase.

Saga não viu, pois ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, tentando manter o controle e a lucidez, mas ela sorriu um sorriso malicioso. Mas ele sentiu o que veio a seguir: a língua dela em sua glande. E logo em seguida, a umidade por toda a extensão de seu membro. Arqueou as costas e sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar-se enquanto ela lhe sugava ao princípio devagar e depois vigorosamente. Mandou o autocontrole pros infernos e se deixou gemer alto repetidas vezes. Segurou-lhe a cabeça pelos cabelos, ditando-lhe o ritmo das sugadas, ritmo esse que ela obedecia avidamente. Sentia seu sangue correr tão rápido quanto sua respiração, enquanto o prazer lhe consumia e seu membro latejava na boca de sua princesa.

- Eu não aguento mais, preciso ter você. – afastou-se, puxou-a para cima, beijou-lhe os lábios com desejo e a carregou para a enorme cama.

Amirah aconchegou-se no colchão macio, enquanto o príncipe vinha por cima dela, beijando-lhe os lábios e o pescoço. Desceu para os seios, onde lambeu, mordiscou e sugou os mamilos avidamente. Sabia que ela gostava daquilo. Sabia o quanto qualquer toque lhe dava prazer ali. Estava louco para tê-la, mas sabia que não era justo não retribuir o prazer e a loucura que ela lhe causara. Enquanto sua boca e língua trabalhavam em um, uma de suas mãos apertava o outro. Ela gemia e contorcia-se de leve, entorpecida com a sensação. Suas mãos amassavam os travesseiros com força. Do seio, o príncipe avançou novamente nos lábios da esposa e foi ajeitando o corpo de forma a apoiar-se num braço, enquanto a mão que lhe apertava o outro seio foi descendo pelo corpo da amada, indo acariciar-lhe o canto úmido entre as coxas, que já se derramava de prazer, arrancando-lhe um gemido forte. Saga sabia que já podia lhe possuir, mas queria lhe dar muito mais prazer.

- Agora é você quem vai me enlouquecer, Saga. – disse cravando as unhas no ombro dele.

Saga nada disse, apenas sorriu e continuou massageando-lhe o ponto sensível, ora suavemente, ora mais rápido e por vezes penetrando-lhe com um dedo. A princesa gemia já quase sem pudor algum e o príncipe estava novamente ficando louco com aquilo. Amirah levara outra vez a mão aos seios, contorcendo-se de prazer, enlouquecendo, quase perdendo a consciência.

- Não é justo, meu príncipe. Não... Não é justo.

- Não é pra ser justo, meu amor. É pra amar você. – beijou-lhe o pescoço – É pra mostrar o quanto eu amo que você seja só minha.

- Saga... eu... eu já não estou aguentando mais.

E nem próprio príncipe aguentava mais aquela "tortura". Precisava tomá-la para si. Com urgência.

Ajeitou-se por entre as pernas de Amirah e penetrou-a devagar para que ambos se deliciassem com aquele ato. Ainda que já tivessem feito aquilo várias vezes antes de serem marido e mulher, ainda era difícil para ela acostumar-se com o tamanho dele ao entrar, mas era apenas questão de tempo.

Saga sabia daquilo e deu-lhe o tempo que ela precisava. Lentamente começou a movimentar-se dentro dela, para ajudar-lhe a acostumar-se.

- Eu amo você. Amirah, eu te amo tanto que... – não chegou a terminar, pois ela depositou um dedo sobre seus lábios e o puxou para mais junto de si. Beijaram-se.

A princesa então envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas e o príncipe foi movimentando-se de forma mais rápida.

Seus gemidos e respirações estavam em completa sintonia. Quando Saga investia em estocadas mais rápidas e mais fortes, ambos gemiam mais alto e Amirah lhe arranhava as costas. Quando as estocadas ficavam mais leves, beijavam-se com paixão. Pararam por um instante e trocaram um sorriso, então, num impulso, ela assumiu o controle, ficando por cima. Saga manteve o sorriso largo. Adorava vê-la e senti-la assumir aquela "dança". Adorava principalmente a luxúria estampada em seu rosto.

- Que cara é essa, minha princesa? – perguntou correndo as mãos pelas coxas da esposa, enquanto ela se empinava em cima dele e ensaiava um rebolado lento e estendido em seu membro, que latejava de prazer.

- Agora não sou sua princesa.

- Hmm –gemeu – Não? E o que é agora? – subiu as mãos para o quadril dela, ajudando-lhe naquele movimento, pressionando-a mais contra si.

- Posso ser sua amazona. O que acha? Gosta disso?

- Poderia não gostar? É minha amazona favorita. E a única. Hmm... Que tipo de idiota apaixonado seria eu, se não gostasse?

- Seria do tipo tolo. – ela sorriu ainda rebolando nele.

Dos quadris dela, as mãos foram procurar novamente os seios. Amirah arfava de prazer. Então deu início a sua cavalgada, tal qual uma guerreira amazona, livre e feroz. Jogava os cabelos para o lado, para trás, segurava-os no alto da cabeça com ambas as mãos, levava as mãos aos seios, apertando-os junto com Saga, enquanto subia e descia no membro dele. Gemia alto, deliciada com o prazer, já sem nenhum pudor. Já mais nada importava, só aquela sensação. Saga estava indo a loucura novamente e gemia tão alto quanto ela. Era impossível evitar estocá-la juntamente com aquela cavalgada luxuriosa. Não aguentando mais, ergueu o tronco, abraçou-a e a derrubou novamente sob seu corpo. Beijava-a de forma intensa e voluptuosa enquanto estocava vigorosamente seu membro. Estavam próximos de chegar ao clímax e os gemidos fortes e roucos, abafados pelo beijo, denunciavam isso. Amirah lhe arranhava as costas loucamente e gotas vermelhas de sangue, misturado com suor, começavam a lhe escorrer pelas costas. O príncipe já não tinha mais noção de nada e começava a deixar marcas vermelhas nas coxas e braços dela, onde lhe segurava com força. Ambos ignoravam a dor. A dor, aliás, não era nada além de um aditivo para tanto prazer.

Não podendo mais aguentar, Amirah chegou ao clímax primeiro, abafando um gemido entre os lábios do príncipe, que algum tempo depois, derramou-se dentro dela, alcançando também o mesmo ponto final do prazer. Exausto, deixou-se cair por cima dela, completamente lânguido.

- Amo você, Saga. Amo demais. – disse lhe baixinho, sabendo que ele ouviria, enquanto lhe mexia os cabelos.

- Acho que não mais do que eu amo você. – levantou-se preguiçosamente, saindo finalmente de dentro dela e indo deitar-se ao seu lado, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

- Não pode saber disso.

- Não? Eu me apaixonei primeiro, e você só me esnobava. Fazia troça de mim, dizia que meus olhos eram engraçados. Batia os pés dizendo que não se casaria comigo. Mas eu te amava mesmo assim. É claro que eu te amo mais.

- Isso foi só no início. E você também fazia troça de mim. Bagunçava meu cabelo, ria de mim quando eu ainda aprendia a dançar. Quase me derrubou do cavalo uma vez.

O príncipe riu diante dessas lembranças.

- Nunca antes lhe perguntei, mas, quando aconteceu? Quando começou a me amar?

Ela riu diante da pergunta.

- Por que quer saber disso?

- Porque é importante que eu saiba. Pra mantê-la me amando sempre.

- Você não vai querer fazer isso pra que eu continue lhe amando.

- Por que?

- Percebi que te amava quando... – ela fez uma pausa.

- ...quando?

- Quando você e Aiolos foram juntos ao bordel pela primeira vez. Imaginar você com outra na cama... doeu. Dói até hoje.

- Por isso me evitou e me ignorou por uns dias?

- Não só você, como Aiolos.

- Minha princesa com ciúmes. Eu gosto disso.

- Isso não é pra ser engraçado, Saga. Além do mais, isso não aconteceu só uma vez, lembra?

- É, eu lembro. Não precisa mais ter ciúmes de mim. Eu sou seu. E vou te amar pra sempre, Amirah. Pra sempre. Nunca vai ter outra mulher na minha vida. Só você.

Aconchegaram-se mais um ao outro e pegaram no sono.

Lá fora, no salão onde acontecia a festa, ainda havia muita música, comida e bebida sendo distribuída. Alguns convidados já altamente bêbados dormiam sentados em seus lugares, ou jogados pelos cantos. Hadiya continuava ali, aborrecida. Não percebera quando os noivos haviam saído. Poderia tê-los seguido e se livrado daquele infortúnio de aguentar tudo aquilo e fazer companhia aos tios, além de ter de aturar Aiolos lhe importunando com sorrisos trocistas.

"_Esse imbecil, ele ainda me paga por isso. Não vai ficar assim Aiolos. Eu vou acabar com você e sua querida priminha._"

Aiolos ria-se por dentro. Sabia o quão incomodada ela estava. Divertia-se com tanto fingimento, mas sabia que ela poderia ser perigosa. Nunca confiara em Hadiya. Mesmo antes de trocar a primeira palavra com ela. Uma palavra que poderia definir a prima de forma fiel e completa seria "dissimulação". Temia o que ela poderia fazer. Quantas vezes a surpreendeu tramando algo ou com insinuações mais ousadas para o amigo. Saga e Amirah preferiam não acreditar naquilo, mas Aiolos sabia que alguém precisava ficar de olho nela.

Se pudesse, ele mesmo faria isso, mas para se livrar dela, escolheu jurar passar o dia todo grudado nos pés do tio, para protegê-lo. O mesmo tio que agora lhe chamava.

- Vou me retirar. Apesar de hoje ser um dia feliz, já estou farto disso.

- Sim, majestade.

- Fique. – disse ele colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz.

- Mas... Majestade, eu...

- Não aproveitou nada da festa. Fique, divirta-se. Sei que é um saco ficar nos meus calcanhares o dia todo. Admiro que honre seu juramento, mas pelo deuses Aiolos, arranje uma puta rapaz!

- Majestade, com todo o respeito, mas...

- Não me venha com essa de respeito. Já fui como você. Você é jovem. Não entendi ainda porque diabos fez aquele maldito juramento, mas você deveria aproveitar. Vá. Beba um pouco, coma um pouco, divirta-se um pouco. Mas nada de ficar atrás de mim. Sou o rei, mas também sou seu tio. Também prometi ao seu pai que cuidaria de você. Esta é uma ordem, mas também encare como um conselho.

- Obrigado... tio.

O rei saiu e Aiolos seguiu seu "conselho". Serviu-se da primeira jarra de bebida que passou. Era vinho. Não era exatamente o que queria, mas era um bom começo. Penso no que Fadil havia lhe dito. Mas onde diabos arranjaria uma puta ali? O máximo que enxergava eram jovens moças ansiando por um noivado com algum príncipe ou um cavaleiro com altas posses. Conhecia bem o tipo. Um minuto de atenção e uma vida toda sem paz. Ainda que não pudesse casar, corria daquilo. Já vivia como uma sombra e a ultima coisa que queria era uma sombra atrás de si. Talvez sair dali e ir realmente procurar uma puta num lugar onde elas transbordavam fosse uma boa ideia. Cogitou bastante aquilo. Não seria nada ruim. O rei e a rainha não estavam mais presentes no salão. Os noivos com certeza curtiam a noite de núpcias naquele momento.

- Vou arranjar uma puta. – bateu a jarra na mesa e começou a dirigir-se para fora dali, mas ao olhar para o lado, algo lhe pareceu tão bom quanto aquilo que iria fazer.

Ainda sentada a mesa, Hadiya fingia ter interesse na conversa de alguém que com toda certeza não saberia responder quem era, pelo simples fato de não lhe interessar. Era sempre assim.

Era impressionante como ela podia ser venenosa.

Aproximou-se devagar apenas para surpreendê-la.

- Boa noite senhoritas.

- Senhor Aiolos. – a outra disse com os olhos brilhando, completamente encantada. Se ela soubesse o quanto ele odiava ser chamado de senhor...

- Senhorita Anisa. Hadiya. – cumprimentou cada uma delas de forma cordial, mas a prima sabia que ele estava provocando-a.

- O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar cuidando do rei? – Hadiya perguntou.

- O próprio rei me dispensou essa noite e me mandou ficar por aqui. Então eu estava pensando senhorita Anisa...

O simples fato de ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por ele havia lhe levado ao céu. Mas o que veio depois lhe fez desabar no chão.

-... será que poderia me emprestar a minha querida prima por um instante?

- Ah... claro, senhor Aiolos. – ela respondeu decepcionada.

- O que quer comigo? – Hadiya perguntou sem se levantar.

- Não vai negar uma dança ao seu querido primo, vai? Não seria nada legal, visto que a senhorita Anisa nos deu a licença para isso.

Vendo-se sem saída, a outra cedeu.

- Como você consegue ser assim?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ah não Hadiya, isso não funciona comigo.

- Por que você não me deixa em paz? Por que tem sempre que me perseguir?

- Porque eu gosto de você, querida prima.

- Mentiroso!

- É, você tem razão. Eu menti. É que eu não sei fazer isso tão bem quanto você. Mas só quero que saiba que tem alguém que está de olho em você. Te conheço muito bem Hadiya.

- Acha mesmo isso, Aiolos? Acha que me conhece tanto assim?

- Não vai conseguir jogar comigo.

- Eu não quero jogar com você. – ela lhe deu um sorriso jocoso.

- Também não vou deixar que faça nada contra Saga e Amirah. Desista dele. Saga sequer olha pra você. E se olhasse, acha mesmo que seria você a estar com ele agora?

- Ora, cale a boca!

- Veja só, então você sabe que isso é verdade. Estou falando sério. Saga é meu amigo e Amirah é a única prima que eu considero. Se fizer algo contra eles, eu juro que o que terá de volta será pior do que o que fez.

- Se importa com ela, por quê? A ama, não é?

- Não tente envenenar o que eu disse. Não vai conseguir. Esteja avisada.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. Não me desperta nada além de pena. Jurando tomar conta do rabo do nosso tio, pra que Aiolos? Pra não ser esquecido? Patético.

- Então você não sabe mesmo o motivo? Não contaram a você? Tudo bem. Eu faço isso. Jurei proteger o rei pra me livrar do casamento com uma cobra venenosa chamada Hadiya. Prefiro ficar sem casar, do que fazê-lo com a pior das mulheres. Obrigado pela dança, querida prima, mas eu agora vou seguir as ordens do rei e procurar uma puta pra passar a noite.

Não sabia o efeito que suas palavras tinham causado nela, mas sabia que não seria pequeno. Queria ter olhado para trás enquanto saía só para ver a cara dela, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo.

- Desgraçado. Você me paga. – ela remoeu sozinha, entre dentes.

Continua...

* * *

(1)lehenga: saia de pregas que faz parte da vestimenta indiana no lugar do sári.

(2)Choli: aquela blusinha curta que faz parte do sári indiano.

(3)Ghagra: tipo de véu que pode cobrir a cabeça ou o corpo. Ele acaba cobrindo e se adequando melhor que o sári.

(4)Sherwani: traje masculino indiano para o casamento.

* * *

E então pessoas? Gostaram?

Pois é, deixa eu terminar de explicar o que tava explicando lá em cima.

O nome da fic eu tirei de uma música de um cantor turco chamado Tarkan (sim, aquele mesmo do simarik, ou como povo ficou conhecendo, a música do beijnho, que na época que lançou, fez sucesso com a Joana Prado¬¬). A música tb chama Kayip e tem uma letra que em alguns momentos se encaixa no enredo da fic.

Em alguns momentos pode ser que as coisas fiquem bem OOC, então já aviso de antemão pra que não haja reclamações e mimimis...

Talvez vocês me matem mais adiante, uahuiahuhaiuhaiuhaui, mas tudo bem... Faz parte.

Bom, eu espero sinceramente que vocês gostem. Não esqueçam das reviews hein? ;)


	2. Fogo

Óia eu de novo xD

**FullmetalIkarus**: Eu sei bem pq vc gostou do capítulo... kkkkk... Olha que eu aceito a oferta hein... xD Querendo que eu bete os hentai, tamos ai... E aproveitei a deixa da sua ideia ali... HAUHAHAAUAU ... É tão bom fazer o Aiolos trollar alguém!

**Pure-Petit Cat**: Nekooo \o/ Baum ter vc por aqui! To aproveitando esse meu momento odalisca! Na verdade tinha meio que imaginado esse enredo antes de tudo, mas não sabia como desenvolver... \o/ Acho que vc viu o perrengue que foi pra escrever esse hentai, non? xD Só perguntar pro povo do chat ... AHUAHUAH Fiz a Hadyia pra ser exatamente uma vadia, pelo jeito, deu certo \o/ yeah!

**Le Petit J**: Pois é... Eu gosto de UA's. Acho que dá pra trabalhar e explorar um outro lado dos personagens que numa fic ambientada no próprio universo SS ficaria muito "WTF?". E eu sempre tive meio que paixão por culturas orientais e ler a Qarth e Dorne na obra do Martin me ajudou MUITO a montar o cenário da fic. Lógico que ele estaria nas referências né... xD Saga é meu xodó. Me sinto tão a vontade escrevendo com ele que... só escrevo com ele. Auhauhaa Sacoméné, geminiano sabe explorar todas as facetas de um geminiano. xD E olha que elas não são poucas. Gosto de pensar no Aiolos como um bom amigo do Saga e quis explorá-lo nessa fic tb, pq como vc disse, ele é esquecido nas fics. =/ tb gosto de pensar nele numa forma diferente da do "príncipe" que ele sempre é descrito. Conheço alguns sagitarianos que não são tão certinhos assim, logo, me inspirei neles. \o/ Fico satisfeita que tenha gostado. ^^

Ready 4 the chapter?

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Fogo.**

O dia ia amanhecendo brilhante e ao que tudo indicava seria ensolarado e a brisa fresca que corria lá fora tornava-o mais agradável ainda. Os finos raios de luz que entravam pelas frestas da persiana iluminavam parcamente o quarto, mas quem estava ali, nem se importava com aquilo.

O casal estava aninhado na cama, adormecido. Haviam tido outro tórrido e intenso momento de amor na noite anterior. Já estavam casados havia um ano e a paixão e desejo pelo outro não diminuíra nem um pouco. Estavam sempre trocando carinhos, palavras de amor, sorrisos. Estavam sempre juntos.

Saga se remexeu, alongando os músculos do corpo, afastando aquela preguiça matinal de si, tomando cuidado para não incomodar a esposa, que ainda dormia, com as costas aninhadas ao seu peito. O braço dele envolvia a fina cintura da princesa, como se a protegesse de algo que pudesse fazer mal a ela durante a noite. Era sempre assim.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, achando ter de se acostumar com alguma claridade mais forte no quarto, mas agradeceu mentalmente por ainda estar um tanto escuro. Ainda com cuidado, ajeitou-se de modo apoiar o corpo no braço direito, e a cabeça no punho fechado. Observou o rosto jovem da esposa, entregue ao sono, apoiado debaixo de uma das mãos. Ajeitou-lhe uma mecha de cabelo, colocando-a atrás da orelha, para que pudesse ter mais acesso àquela delicadeza que tanto amava. Vislumbrou o corpo nu, colado ao seu. Era impressionante como a cada dia que passava não conseguia se afastar dela, não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Machucava pensar em sua ausência.

Percorreu, com a mão, a extensão das coxas, passando pela cintura e indo até o ombro dela, depositando nele um terno beijo ao final. Amirah remexeu-se levemente e sentiu um suave arrepio diante daquilo, acordando longo em seguida.

- Desculpe. Não queria acordar você.

- Tudo bem, eu gosto quando é você. Está acordado há muito tempo?

- Talvez. Estava olhando você dormir. Perco a noção do tempo com isso.

- Devo parecer uma boba.

- Acho que o bobo sou eu, não?

- Talvez. – riram juntos.

- Acha que nosso filho já está aqui? – perguntou acariciando a barriga da esposa.

- Espero que sim.

- Já imaginou como seria, tê-lo no colo, vê-lo crescer, correr por ai, cavalgar conosco...

- Não se esqueça de que pode ser uma menina.

- Se for, quero que seja igual você. Linda. Corajosa. Talentosa. Tão boa quanto a sua mãe. Tudo que uma rainha deve ser. Tudo o que a _minha_ rainha deve ser. – pontuou a frase com beijos pela mão, braço, ombro e pescoço dela.

Amirah sorriu manhosa na cama. Espreguiçou-se como uma felina em meio as cobertas e o corpo nu do seu príncipe.

- Acha que já estão esperando por nós?

- Ainda é cedo no dia, meu amor. Mas talvez devêssemos nos levantar e mandar chamar os criados. Sabe como seu pai é quando nos demoramos.

- Vamos fingir que não sabemos disso, assim aproveitamos mais um pouco.

- Eu gostaria muito de aproveitar aqui com você. Sabe que sim. Mas é capaz dele mesmo vir aqui e nos puxar dessa cama.

- Então que ele venha.

Enroscaram-se novamente, mas trocaram apenas carinhos apaixonados. Não passaram tanto tempo ali, pois logo os criados vieram atrapalhá-los. Algum tempo depois reuniram-se com Fadil, Sadira, Aiolos e Hadiya para o desjejum.

- Ora, demoraram menos hoje.

- Fadil, deixe-os. – disse a rainha.

A mesa para o desjejum estava farta, como em todos os dias. Havia frutas, cereais, pães, bolos, manteiga, queijo, presunto salgado e vinho.

- Saga, quando terminar de comer, eu quero que ponha a armadura. Virá comigo hoje. Temos muitas coisas para fazer.

- Hoje? Mas meu pai, Saga e eu íamos cavalgar.

- Cavalguem outro dia. Nada de passeios hoje. Seu marido já um homem e será um rei, mas ainda tem coisas para aprender.

- E o que faremos hoje? – perguntou o príncipe.

- Julgamentos.

- Eu nunca entendi os julgamentos dessa terra. – disse Hadiya escolhendo uvas num cacho a sua frente.

- Isso não é assunto para mulheres, Hadiya. Logo, não lhe interessa. – Sadira a repreendeu.

- Deixe mulher. É até bom que ela saiba, já que aqui nessa terra as mulheres são julgadas da mesma forma que os homens.

- Deveria ser diferente não, meu tio? Afinal de contas os crimes dos homens são diferentes dos crimes das mulheres. – perguntou ela agora beliscando a fatia de pão em seu prato.

- Ai é que você se engana. Mas não vou lhe explicar a fundo porque realmente não lhe interessa. Apenas saiba que aqui não há diferenças entre homens e mulheres, velho ou novo, nobre ou plebeu.

- Sim senhor, meu tio. – Hadiya baixou a cabeça aborrecida com as palavras do tio e aquilo ao passou despercebido pelo primo, que riu em silêncio.

- Ouvi dizer que há um nobre sendo julgado hoje, vossa graça. – disse Aiolos remexendo os farelos de bolo que sobraram em seu prato.

- Sim. Um idiota qualquer que achou ser mais esperto e tentou nos roubar.

- Desculpe a impertinência meu tio, mas...

- Mas que diabos menina! – Fadil bateu na mesa - O que quer saber agora?

- É que me ocorreu uma dúvida.

- Pois então pergunte logo de uma vez e me deixe comer em paz!

- Se nobres estão inclusos nisto, quer dizer, se fosse alguém de sangue real, o mesmo aconteceria?

- Quer ser julgada para saber?

- Não senhor.

- Então chega de me fazer acreditar que sua tia não lhe dá lições suficientes sobre como uma dama deve se comportar. Para todo caso, já houve membros da coroa que passaram pelo que aqueles homens e mulheres vão passar hoje. E acabe com essas perguntas cujas respostas não lhe interessam. Saga, estou esperando você. É bom não demorar. Venha Aiolos.

- Sim vossa graça. – o rapaz obedeceu levantando-se e seguindo o rei, mas não sem antes lançar um sorriso debochado para Hadiya.

- Eu devia lhe castigar pela sua imprudência. Me faz parecer uma incompetente na frente do rei! – disse Sadira repreendendo a sobrinha.

- Perdão, tia... Eu não queria...

- Você nunca quer nada, não é?

- Minha mãe, acalme-se. – Amirah tomou a mão da rainha entre as suas para acalmá-la.

- Devia parar de fazer isso, Hadiya. Sabe que o rei não gosta dessas coisas. Não vê o estado em que deixa a rainha?

- Eu não fiz por mal, Saga. Juro. – disse num muxoxo, mas por dentro estava completamente derretida.

- A próxima vez é melhor pensar bem antes de falar. – ele continuou, antes de beijar Amirah e levantar-se para fazer o que lhe tinha sido ordenado.

As três mulheres continuaram o desjejum por mais algum tempo e foram se preparar para acompanhar a saída dos homens, como era o costume da terra.

O rei, ainda aborrecido, mal falara com a rainha Sadira enquanto estava no pátio avaliando sua montaria, como fazia sempre, mas antes de montar em seu cavalo lhe abraçou e lhe beijou, deixando tudo mais calmo entre os dois.

Saga aproximava-se numa conversa animada com Aiolos. Ambos usavam uma pesada armadura dourada, como a de Fadil, forjada especialmente para eles. O príncipe trazia uma capa azul e a espada pendurada na cintura e o cavaleiro uma capa vermelha, uma aljava nas costas e um arco nas mãos. Pararam junto a princesa.

- Não vejo a hora de voltar e ficar com você. – Saga disse a Amirah, colocando-lhe uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Mas seu pai tem razão. Preciso aprender a ser um rei tão bom quanto ele.

- Acham que vai demorar muito?

- Tio Fadil não gosta de se demorar muito nessas coisas. Ele odeia esses julgamentos. – Aiolos respondeu. – Geralmente faz uns 5 ou 6 , às vezes demora, às vezes não. Depende muito do humor dele. Se estiver ruim, ele vai rápido, se estiver bom, ele pode até ser paciente.

- Acho que sua prima pode ter facilitado as coisas para todos nós. – disse Saga num sorriso. – Mas vai ser meio difícil aturar aquela cara emburrada.

- Ah, ai estão vocês dois. – Sadira se unia a eles, que lhe fizeram uma breve reverência – Por favor, tentem fazer com que o rei não se demore. Teremos lua de Basheera hoje e é melhor que ele não se esqueça disso também. Não será nada correto se os membros da realeza se atrasarem para a celebração.

- Vou lembrá-lo disso, vossa graça, pode ter certeza. – disse Aiolos.

- Talvez ele amoleça o coração com Hadiya. Ela vai dançar esta noite.

O príncipe aproximou-se mais de Amirah e deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios.

- Dança pra mim essa noite, na celebração? – lhe perguntou.

- Claro.

- É melhor irmos Saga, senão aquela espada de duas mãos atravessa nossos pescoços e não vai ser nada bonito.

- Nos vemos depois. Amo você.

Os dois rapazes montaram em seus cavalos e tomaram seu caminho atrás do rei. Dias de julgamento não eram lá dias muito bons. O processo todo podia demorar e não era nada agradável de ver. Passariam a manhã toda ouvindo e vendo aquelas punições que variavam de açoites – o que rendia uma morte lenta, dolorosa e sangrenta, membros cortados, enforcamentos e mesmo decapitações.

O rei Fadil ouvia os acusadores e os acusados. Tinha Saga a sua direita e Aiolos a sua esquerda. Ambos em pé, enquanto ele sentava-se num cadeirão digno de sua majestade. Mantinha-se sempre altivo e régio, e diante da sentença dada, fosse cruel como fosse, sua expressão não mudava, enquanto os dois rapazes ainda estremeciam diante dos gritos e do sangue derramado. Mas foram instruídos a não desviar o olhar ou apresentar nenhuma outra reação. Não chorariam no meio da guerra ao matar seus inimigos, chorariam? Vomitariam no momento de cravar a lâmina prateada da espada naquele que deseja lhes fazer a mesma coisa? Correriam de medo ao ouvir as espadas, lanças, maças e escudos encontrando-se uns com os outros no calor da batalha? Tapariam os ouvidos ao ouvir os brados e gritos de desespero dos homens no campo de guerra? Tinham de aprender a aguentar. Tinham de aprender a ser tão duros e frios como o rei diante da morte. Caso contrário, estariam ali, sendo julgados, acusados de traição. Acusados de não defender aquela terra.

Numa guerra seria pior. Eles sabiam disso. Seriam obrigados a matar pessoas inocentes, que como eles, estariam naquele campo de batalha para defender um estandarte, sem a certeza de voltar pra casa.

Aqueles julgamentos e punições podiam ser bem cruéis, mas o velho Fadil também sabia ser justo, piedoso e generoso. Muitas vezes um camponês inocente, um pai de família ou mesmo um pobre coitado, além de livrar-se da terrível punição que poderia receber ainda recebia algo em troca de sua inocência e sinceridade. Alguns outros que não eram tão inocentes assim ainda poderiam receber uma segunda chance, de acordo com seus crimes, mas caso se tornassem reincidentes, da morte não escapariam.

Era melhor ser temido ou amado? Fadil certa vez perguntou aos dois jovens, mas nenhum deles se atreveu a responder. Talvez por não saberem, talvez por medo, mas o rei não os deixou sem resposta.

"_O ideal é conseguir ambos._ – ele disse enquanto andava pelo amplo salão onde se encontravam. – _Mas é extremamente difícil conseguir as duas coisas. No entanto, quando uma delas tiver de se fazer ausente, é muito mais seguro ser temido que amado. Ao ser mais amado, você corre o risco de ser traído, pois a gratidão acaba quando acaba o amor. O homem receia menos ofender, derrubar, trair aquele a quem amava do que aquele a quem temia. O príncipe _– virou seu olhar para Saga – _ou o rei que confiar em certas promessas de amor, como fundamento do ser poder, estando desprovido de outras preocupações, está perdido. O temor liga-se ao sentimento de medo de uma punição que pode nunca se extinguir. Mas como ser temido, sem ser odiado? _– outra pergunta sem resposta – _Confesso a vocês meus jovens, não é tão simples. Ser temido não significa agir com crueldade. Por isso antes de julgamentos como estes é inteligente olhar, ouvir e depois falar. Por ultimo, atentar contra o sangue. Deve-se ser lento no crer e proceder de forma equilibrada, com prudência e humanidade, evitando que a excessiva confiança o torne incauto e a desconfiança, o torne intolerável. Devemos andar sempre pela tênue linha entre um e outro. Faça-se amar, faça-se temer, mas não se faça odiar._"

Fadil tentava manter o controle daquilo tudo e esperava que Saga agisse da mesma forma. Sabia que o garoto tinha potencial, sabia que aprendia rápido, sabia que compreendia tudo o que lhe era passado, mas saber como ele se sairia só seria possível quando tivesse lhe passado a coroa. E pelas leis e costumes daquela terra, isso só aconteceria quando Fadil fosse se recolher para junto de seus antepassados. Temia por ele, caso não conseguisse. Teria que pensar muito bem no que o faria prometer levar adiante antes de partir.

**xOxOxOx**

Depois que os homens saíram Sadira reuniu a filha, a sobrinha, as damas de companhia e algumas aias para organizarem as coisas para a celebração da noite.

Basheera era a deusa adorada pelas mulheres. Irmã de Harith e casada com Faris, o cavaleiro. Era uma esposa dedicada ao casamento e bem apaixonada pelo esposo. Porém, o cavaleiro tinha outra paixão: as guerras, de forma que Basheera acabou mantendo-se virgem. Porém, seu desejo em ser mãe refletiu-se em outras mulheres. Todos os meses ela escolhia suas favoritas e lhes abençoava com sua fertilidade. Algumas eram agraciadas, mas outras não. Estas então escolheram um período para lhe fazer oferendas e receber a graça e este período foi o de lua nova, quando iniciava-se um novo ciclo de tudo.

Apesar da paixão de Faris pelas guerras, seu casamento com Basheera era um bom casamento. A deusa virgem era dedicada e o cavaleiro era atencioso, e, exceto o filho, não lhes faltava nada. Era uma união tida como modelo. Tanto que as mulheres lhe celebravam as oferendas para também terem um casamento como o seu. As que haviam sido agraciadas, celebravam para agradecer.

Um dos salões do castelo estava sendo preparado para a noite de celebração, enquanto as mulheres começavam a arrumar-se para as danças em homenagem a Basheera. As danças envolviam também os elementos fogo, água, terra, ar e alma, cada qual com seu significado.

O fogo significava a intensidade da paixão, a água representava a fluidez do relacionamento, a terra significava a confiança, que deveria ser forte como o solo, o ar significava a amplitude e limpidez do amor, e da união e a alma nada mais era que a junção de todos.

Durante a celebração, várias das participantes dançavam, mas somente algumas representavam os elementos e somente uma representava o elemento alma: a rainha, pois a união entre ela e o rei deveria servir de exemplo para todos, além de representar Basheera e Faris.

Entraram todas numa sala destinada somente às mulheres. Era lá onde ficavam os trajes e elementos que elas usavam durante suas danças. Sadira sentou-se na confortável poltrona enquanto todas as outras sentaram-se a sua volta, em almofadas de seda dispostas pelo chão. Duas das aias trouxeram até a rainha dois baús grandes. Um deles estava trancado com um cadeado dourado e o outro apenas fechado.

- Mamãe, mandou trazer seu baú, a senhora participará dançando esta noite? – perguntou Amirah, sentada ao lado da rainha.

- Não Amirah, já tem algum tempo que não me atrevo mais a fazer os que vocês, mais jovens, fazem. Mas como esta noite você e Hadyia vão fazer parte da celebração, quero lhes emprestar algumas das minhas coisas.

Sadira puxou então uma pequena chave que usava no pescoço e abriu o cadeado dourado de um dos baús. Lá dentro havia joias, trajes, lenços e véus.

- Hadyia, sei que tem um traje maravilhoso separado para hoje, mas gostaria que usasse este. – disse retirando delicadamente um lindo traje de saia azul escura, com uma fenda lateral direita, um cinturão e a parte de cima vermelhos, rebordados com flores e franjas de cristal branco. Emprestou-lhe também pulseiras e braceletes.

- É tudo muito lindo minha tia, obrigada.

- Faça por onde reconquistar o carinho de seu tio esta noite. Entende que como é sangue do meu sangue, sou responsável por seus modos. A próxima vez que enfrentá-lo daquela forma, vou deixar que ele mesmo lhe castigue.

- Sim senhora minha tia. Peço que me perdoe pela impertinência.

- Está tudo bem mamãe. Hadyia não fez por mal. Tenho certeza.

- Enquanto a você Amirah, quero que represente o elemento fogo esta noite. Ninguém melhor do que você para isso hoje, já que Saga lhe pediu que dançasse para ele.

- Não sabe como lhe sou grata minha mãe.

- Deixarei que escolha o traje que usará.

- Não. Gostaria que tomasse esta escolha por mim.

- Então gostaria que usasse esta. – escolheu uma roupa de um vermelho forte, com franjas e bordados com ouro e rubis. Havia também braceletes trabalhados da mesma forma do bordado da roupa, com tiras de seda fina caindo pelos braços. Era um traje extremamente rico.

Hadyia enfureceu-se, mas não deixou transparecer. Por que Amirah tinha que ficar com o melhor traje? Por que ela tinha que representar um elemento e ela, Hadyia, não? Por que infernos Amirah sempre tinha de ser melhor sempre? Com certeza seu tio um dia lhe casaria com algum cavaleiro bêbado, como muitos que existiam ali naquele lugar, e ela também teria os mesmo direitos que a maldita princesinha. Mas antes que isso acontecesse, ela também poderia representar algum elemento. A própria vadia que representaria o ar nem casada era. Teria de dar o seu melhor aquela noite não só para reconquistar o tio, mas para apagar o brilho de Amirah.

- Vai usar seu traje de sete cores, tia? – perguntou para acabar com a euforia da prima.

- Como sempre, Hadyia. É meu dever.

- Sonho tanto com um traje destes.

- Quando for rainha poderá usar o seu Amirah.

- Na verdade, sonho com o seu traje, mamãe.

- Quando chegar a hora terá um tão bonito como o meu. Mas enquanto isso, usará qualquer outro que quiser.

- Estas joias também. Me encantam demais.

- Você as herdará todas, não se preocupe com isso. Além do mais, Saga lhe presenteia com joias mais bonitas que estas.

Hadyia ouvia aquilo atentamente, porém, totalmente enojada.

"_Maldita Amirah. Tem a tudo e a todos nesse maldito castelo, mas nunca está satisfeita com nada! Se eu tivesse metade do que você tem_".

Após escolher o que Amirah e Hadyia usariam aquela noite, a rainha tratou de lacrar novamente seu baú e abrir o outro, para distribuir às outras moças os acessórios que usariam também. Raks AL Sayf*, veil*, Raks el Shemadan*, Raks AL Balaas*, Ghawazee*, Snujs* e flores.

Uma vez todos escolhidos, as mesmas aias que trouxeram os baús, os levaram e todas foram dispensadas.

Amirah voltou ao quarto que dividia com Saga. Aquela estadia na sala das mulheres havia levado a manhã toda. Escorou-se na janela e pôs-se a observar a vista. De um lado via os campos onde costumava cavalgar com o esposo e Aiolos e de outro, o pátio do castelo e o resto da cidade. Fixou os olhos em uma área específica: uma praça mais afastada onde sabia que Saga, Fadil e Aiolos estariam cuidando dos malditos julgamentos. Perguntou-se se já haviam acabado ou ainda estariam condenando e absolvendo alguém. Não gostava quando Saga tinha de acompanhar o pai nessas coisas, mas sabia que era preciso. Era dever absoluto de um rei e se seu marido sentaria no trono régio, precisava a ser igual ao velho Fadil. Uma brisa fria bateu e lhe causou um arrepio estranho. Não gostou nada daquilo. Afinal de contas, aquela brisa não condizia em nada com o clima que fazia lá fora. Seus pensamentos sobre aquilo foram afastados quando dois braços fortes lhe envolveram e um beijo molhado lhe subiu pescoço acima.

- Saga...

- O que está procurando lá fora, hein?

- Você. Estava me perguntando se já haviam acabado.

- Estou aqui agora. Não precisa me procurar mais pela janela.

- Que bom. – ela lhe deu um leve sorriso, mas ele notou algo diferente.

- O que foi? Aconteceu algo?

- Não. Não aconteceu nada. – respondeu afastando-se dele e da janela.

- Você não sabe mentir.

- Não me julgue.

- Não estou julgando. Mas conheço você o suficiente pra saber que tem algo errado.

- Não gosto quando acompanha meu pai para... essas coisas.

- Amirah...

- Eu sei. Eu sei que tem que fazer isso. Sei que é sua obrigação. Mas não gosto. Assim como não gosto de olhar para aquela praça.

- Então não olhe. – envolveu-lhe o rosto calidamente com as mãos.

- Fico aflita quando não volta logo.

- Por que? Nada pode me acontecer lá.

- Porque sei que não gosta disso tanto quanto eu.

- Odeio. Ainda é muito difícil aguentar aquilo tudo. Ouvir. Sentir. Ver. Eu não sou o escudo que seu pai é. E estou longe de sê-lo. Isso me dá um pouco de medo porque eu preciso ser tudo o que ele é.

- Não se martirize por isso.

- Às vezes me sinto muito pressionado, mas preciso passar por isso. E você deveria parar de olhar pra essa praça cada vez que tenho que ir para lá.

- Fico imaginando as coisas que se passam por lá.

- Não faça isso. Não tente imaginar esse tipo de coisa. Isso não é pra você. E você jamais aguentaria ver o que eu tenho de ver. – serviu-se de um cálice do vinho que estava em cima de uma mesinha.

- Fiquei pensando no que Hadyia perguntou ao meu pai mais cedo. Sobre o julgamento de membros da realeza. O que realmente acontece com eles?

- Ele me contou sobre isso certa vez. Uma rainha desonrou o casamento sagrado. Foi pega em flagrante, levada para as celas com todos os outros por julgar, foi julgada e recebeu a morte como condenação.

- É de dar medo. Às vezes isso pode parecer tão injusto. E tão violento.

- São ouvidas todas as partes, meu amor. Julgamos de acordo. Também concordo que seja violento e torço pra que seu pai não me faça prometer levar isso adiante. Mas pare de pensar nisso. Não lhe faz bem. Agora pode me dizer o que você tem? Por que eu sei que não é só isso.

- Não dá pra esconder nada de você, não é mesmo?

- Não, não dá. E nem deve fazer isso. Sou seu amigo antes de tudo, lembra?

- Claro que eu lembro. Jamais poderia esquecer.

- Então pode me contar.

- Ainda a pouco, quando estava na janela, olhando para a praça, senti algo estranho. Uma brisa fria e uma sensação ruim. Não sei o que pode ser, mas...

- Mexeu com você.

- Sim. E muito.

- Esqueça isso. Não é nada. Foi apenas uma brisa. Como muitas outras que correm por ai. Pare de pensar nessas coisas. Pense em mim. Isso te faz melhor.

- Muito melhor. – ela sorriu e lhe beijou.

Saga a ergueu do chão para colocá-la sentada na cama. Amirah afastou-se mais para o meio do colchão e ele deitou-se em seu colo, sentindo seus cabelos serem remexidos pelos dedos delicados.

- O que acha de recomeçarmos o que estávamos fazendo essa manhã? – perguntou desejoso.

- Eu acho uma boa ideia.

**xOxOxOx**

Hadyia estava no balcão da varanda que dava para o salão do trono. Encostada em uma imensa coluna. Ainda não havia engolido nada do que tinha escutado até aquele momento.

Primeiro aquela reprimenda daquele velho bêbado e babão. Pé na cova dos infernos. Ele era mais um que estava na sua lista. Se não lhe interessasse mesmo, não perguntaria. Desgraçado. Jamais devia ter feito aquilo. Mas sua hora chegaria. Ah chegaria.

Assim como a hora de sua maldita priminha. Estava farta daquela princesinha metida. Sempre obtendo o melhor, sempre apagando seu brilho. Ela seria a primeira da sua lista. Tinha que pensar em algo para acabar com o esplendor daquela insuportável. Uma queda acidental, uma picada de cobra, um bandido assaltante. Tinha pensado em cada uma daquelas opções, mas todas lhe pareciam tão amadoras. E todas lhe deixariam um rastro que poderia ser seguido até encontrá-la. Era certo que precisaria de ajuda, pois qualquer coisa que fizesse sozinha levantaria uma série suspeitas. Tinha que manter sua boa imagem no castelo.

Aliás, maldita hora que seu pai lhe enviou para aquela maldita terra. Não queria saber de ser educada na realeza. Queria apenas ficar em casa, sem ninguém para lhe atormentar a vida. A única coisa que foi realmente proveitosa ali naquele inferno de lugar se chamava Saga. Mas é claro que o príncipe perfeito já tinha que estar prometido a maldita metidinha.

- Dizem por ai que quem está muito quieta está tramando algo. Vindo de você já é algo rotineiro. O que está tramando dessa vez? – Aiolos apareceu ali, tão sorrateiro quanto ela.

- Jogar você daqui de cima.

- Uuuhh... Nossa, veja como estou tremendo de medo. Como pretende fazer isso? Vai me esperar virar de costas, vai aproveitar o momento, vai usar de alguma alternativa tão ardilosa quanto você?

- Por que você não me deixa em paz?

- Porque eu sei o que você quer. E eu não vou deixar que consiga.

- Você acha que sabe.

- Acho?

- Eu só quero que me deixe em paz! Por que diabos você não entende? É estúpido demais pra isso? E o que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar lambendo os passos do rei?

- O rei está descansando. E ele próprio me mandou encontrar uma puta. Por coincidência encontrei você. Ah, espera. Você não é puta. Perdão.

- Ainda bem que você sabe.

- Sei. Chamá-la assim é uma ofensa... para as pobres putas. Qualquer uma delas é muito melhor que você.

- Vai pro inferno seu estúpido.

- Ir pro inferno? Achei que mandaria eu me foder. Nem pra fazer isso você é boa...

- Se sente-se confortável pra isso, vá com todo o gosto.

- Ah, vou mesmo. Foder uma puta loira deliciosa. Coisa que você não é, não é mesmo?

Se seus olhos pudessem ser uma arma letal, Aiolos estaria morto neste exato momento.

- Não se esqueça Hadyia, eu estou de olho em você.

Continua...

* * *

**Raks AL Sayf**: é uma modalidade em que a bailarina dança com a espada, equilibrando-a em partes do corpo. A espada usada é feita especialmente para isso. Podem variar entre sabres e cimitarras.

**Veil**: o véu é como uma extensão dos braços da bailarina, proporcionando um ar de mistério, leveza e encanto. Pode-se dançar com um, dois ou até nove. A dança mais famosa é a dos 7 véus.

**Raks el Shemadan**: dança na qual a bailarina usa um candelabro na cabeça. O candelabro pode ter de 7 a 14 velas. Quanto menor o número, menor o tamanho do candelabro e mais delicado.

**Raks AL Balaas**: é a dança com jarro. Surgiu quando as mulheres se dirigiam ao Rio Nilo para lavar suas roupas e buscar água. No caminho, cantarolavam e dançavam para amenizar o peso do trabalho.

**Ghawazee**: dança com pandeiro. É tocado apenas em alguns momentos para marcações d música.

**Snujs**: címbalos de metal presos aos dedos, usados um par em cada mão. Podem ser tocados pelos músicos ou pela própria bailarina enquanto dança.

* * *

E então amores, gostaram do capitulo?

Espero que não tenham ficado tristes pq não teve hentai nesse. xD Até cogitei, mas fiquei com medo de pesar o início da história, pq ja tivemos um no primeiro capítulo... Mas se serve de consolo, ainda haverão outros...

Capitulo anterior eu falei, falei, falei, e não disse o que significava "Kayip". Então, na tradução sigfinica "Perdido." Desculpem a nossa falha. xD

Né... Incorporei um pedaço do discurso de Maquiavel. Achei que valia a pena a ousadia e achei que o resultado foi bom. Afinal de contas, o Fadil é um rei que ao que parece segue alguns desses preceitos. E ele precisava passar esse valor pro Saga. E eu precisava passar esse momento a vocês. xD

Incorporei também algumas teorias utilizadas na dança do ventre, como a parte dos elementos. Porém modifiquei apenas os significados e adicionei o elemento alma. Mas a quem interessar possa resolvi por os significados reais dos elementos.

**Fogo**: expressão de sensualidade, poder, controle, ousadia, mistério. O olhar marcante, uma postura sensual, de mulher elegante. Quando a mulher se sente bonita, poderosa, sensual, ousada. Na verdade é o nosso "tempero" de sensualidade e feminilidade. Pessoas tipo fogo estão sempre bem arrumadas, extremamente femininas, chega a ser impossível não prestar atenção quando entram em um ambiente. (Particularmente, meu elemento favorito.)

**Terra**: traz uma expressão forte e decidida!. Movimentos que mantém nossa conexão dos pés com o solo e impulsos para o solo. Pessoas tipo terra são pé no chão, organizadas, focadas, decididas, líderes, etc.

**Água**: esta expressão está ligada à alegria de viver, descontração, o hábito de celebrar a vida e ser "moleca". Na dança encontramos os momentos que a bailarina se comunica com o público, com alegria,brincadeiras, etc. O trabalho de improviso também é bem vindo para "deixar fluir". Felicidade, descontração, o deixar fluir naturalmente como água, contornando os obstáculos com facilidade e flexibilidade. O aspecto de compartilhar, de ser solidária, compartilhar, de dividir, de unir, alegrar. Está ligado à nossa capacidade de aproveitar os momentos da vida, curtir, rir cantar e dançar, para alegrar nossos dias. Deixar fluir como água. Podemos utilizar ondulações numa pulsação mais alegre e festiva. Pessoas tipo água são brincalhonas, adoram festa, são levadas facilmente por suas emoções.

**Ar**: esta expressão é quase angelical, leve, algo que dá um toque de espiritualização à dança. Ligado a nossa conexão com o divino,à nossa capacidade de olhar além das aparências, de amar todos os seres do Universo. Encontramos na expressão da dança, através das ideias leves, da sutileza de um gesto, na energia transformadora de uma dança realizada com sabedoria interior. A força do bem, do coração, e eliminação do ego. Pessoas tipo ar, tem capacidade de visualizar outros pontos de vista, são espiritualizadas, sábias.

Existem tbm outros elementos usados na danças além daqueles já supracitados, como a bengala, os punhais, os leques, as tacinhas... apenas não quis colocá-los.

Fanfiction tb é cultura... xD

Então amores, é isso. Eu espero que gostem do capitulo e não se esqueçam das reviews. \o/


	3. Apenas aceite

**Capítulo 3: Apenas aceite.**

A noite de celebração havia sido perfeita. Os músicos haviam tocado como nunca e as moças haviam dançado maravilhosamente. Embora tivesse tentado a todo custo, Hadyia não conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo em superar a prima. Havia causado certo encantamento, mas não o suficiente.

Os movimentos de Amirah eram mais suaves, mais delicados, e consequentemente mais sensuais e elegantes. O elemento fogo aquela noite havia sido muito bem representado.

A manhã seguinte era apenas mais uma manhã normal.

Fadil havia solicitado a presença de Saga para uma rápida reunião, a rainha juntara-se às outras senhoras, Aiolos havia seguido o rei e Hadyia havia sumido após o desjejum. Amirah ficaria sozinha por um bom tempo. Detestava aquilo. Até poderia se juntar à mãe e as senhoras, mas sinceramente, bordados, pinturas e costura não era algo que ela queria fazer naquela linda manhã.

Ouviu gritos, risadas e correrias por um dos pátios do castelo e foi até lá ver do que se tratava. Crianças brincando. Adorava ver as crianças brincando. E adorava mais ainda juntar-se a elas. Tinha tempo que não fazia aquilo. A última vez que fizera, a rainha tinha lhe repreendido, pois já era mulher feita, cujas regras vinham todos os meses. Além de tudo era uma princesa e não ficava nada bem para ela ficar comportando-se daquele jeito. Sentiu saudades do tempo que corria por aqueles pátios, corredores e salões ao lado de Saga e Aiolos e às vezes até ao lado de Hadyia. Outras crianças juntavam-se a eles também.

Que mal poderia ter correr com aqueles pequenos? É claro que nenhum. Depois se acertava com o pai ou a mãe caso um dos dois a visse brincando com as crianças e lhe repreendesse novamente.

Pôs-se a correr e brincar, sem pensar em mais nada.

Ao final do corredor a figura imponente de Fadil surgia. Trajava um gibão vermelho e branco com filigranas douradas bordadas. Um manto perolado lhe cobria as costas e na cintura o cinto pendendo "Areebah, a espirituosa", em sua bainha. Ao seu lado vinha Aiolos, trajando uma camisa de linho, cota de malha, um colete de couro e o inseparável arco.

Ambos pararam ao ver aquela cena. Aiolos preocupou-se imediatamente e procurou sondar o rosto do tio, mas Fadil era completamente insondável. Não havia uma expressão formada em seu rosto. Ele apenas olhava. E olhou, olhou, olhou. Por quanto tempo nem Aiolos soube dizer.

- Amirah. – o rei chamou.

Todos pararam no mesmo momento. As crianças, ao verem de quem se tratava, correram amedrontadas. A única que permaneceu foi a princesa, completamente apreensiva.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou aproximando-se. Aiolos vinha atrás de si.

- Apenas brincando com as crianças, meu pai.

- Você gosta mesmo disso, não?

- Sim meu pai. Adoro.

- Venha comigo. Me acompanhe.

- Sim senhor.

Pai e filha deram as mãos e seguiram juntos até o salão do trono. Fadil sentou-se no lugar que lhe pertencia. Aiolos ficou parado, do seu lado direito e Amirah a sua frente, cabisbaixa e ainda apreensiva. Suas mãos estavam unidas a frente do corpo.

- Aiolos, pode me deixar a sós com a minha filha?

- Claro vossa Graça, como quiser. – lançou um olhar preocupado para a prima.

- Quando precisar de você mando lhe chamarem. Arranje o que fazer rapaz.

- Sim, vossa Graça.

Aiolos saiu por uma das portas laterais e sumiu pelos corredores.

- Olhe só para você.

- Meu pai, não me castigue por estar brincando com aquelas crianças, por favor.

- Olhe só como cresceu. Pelos deuses.

- Deve estar uma fera comigo, não é mesmo? – perguntou com medo

- Por brincar com as crianças? Claro que não. Eu sei o quanto gosta delas. E sei que não importa o que sua mãe ou eu digamos para você, vai continuar brincando daquele jeito com elas.

- Então... Por que estou aqui?

- Sabe, eu sempre achei que como rei, estaria sempre ciente de tudo que acontecia ao meu redor, mas hoje, percebi que me enganei.

- Se enganou? Como assim?

- É que hoje eu percebi o quanto você cresceu. E eu não vi quando isto aconteceu. Estou bastante atrasado quanto a isso, pois veja só, você já é uma mulher e já está casada. Daqui a pouco já é até mãe. E só hoje eu percebi, vendo você brincar com aquelas crianças, quanta coisa eu perdi.

- Meu pai...

- Imediatamente eu refleti que podia ter feito muita coisa de forma diferente só para poder ter visto tudo o que eu perdi.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos dos dois, mas diferente das de Amirah, as de Fadil não rolaram.

- Não me perdeu, meu pai. Não diga isso. – ajoelhou-se e abraçou as pernas do pai – Jamais vai me perder.

- Eu sei querida. Eu sei. Venha cá. Sente aqui no colo deste velho, como fazia quando era bem menor que aquelas crianças.

A princesa o obedeceu e lhe abraçou, sentindo seus cabelos serem remexidos, como num carinho um pouco desajeitado. Foi como se tivesse voltado à infância. Estavam to absortos naquele momento, que não perceberam que parado ali na porta, Saga observava tudo. A expressão em seu rosto era de tristeza.

Uma cena vinha à sua memória. Ainda estava em Dahab e ainda era um menino de sete anos. Estava sentado, junto com o irmão, no colo do pai, na cadeira pertencente ao senhor daquela terra. Os dois gêmeos haviam tido mais uma briga boba e o velho senhor os apaziguara, lhes explicando coisas que deviam saber sobre irmãos. Ele e Kanon tinham apertado as mãos num sinal de trégua e haviam recebido um beijo carinhoso, cada um. No final de tudo, o velho senhor de Dahab lhes contava alguma história sobre algum guerreiro corajoso e lhes fazia sonhar e fantasiar sobre aquilo. Aquele tinha sido o último momento que tivera com eles.

E mesmo ele estava tão distraído com o momento entre pai e filha que não percebeu a aproximação de Aiolos.

- Não sabia que era dado a espiar por trás das portas. Isso é coisa da Hadyia e não sua.

- E não sou. – respondeu o príncipe, afastando-se dali, indo encostar-se numa larga coluna. Aiolos não deixou de notar o tom triste em suas palavras e preocupou-se novamente. Agora com o amigo.

- Aconteceu algo, Saga?

- Não. Não é nada demais. É só coisa minha.

- Se você diz. Mas... Se quiser conversar.

- É que... Às vezes gostaria de ter passado mais tempo com meu pai. Tê-lo conhecido de verdade. Infelizmente não pude.

- Bom, se lhe serve de consolo, eu também quase não passei tanto tempo assim com o meu. Ele me deixou aqui e foi lutar ao lado do rei em Dahab. E lá ele se foi.

- Mas você está do lado da sua família de verdade. Seu pai era irmão do rei. Mas eu... Não que eu não considere a todos como minha família. Pelo contrário. Fadil e Sadirah me criaram como um filho, mesmo que eu estivesse prometido a Amirah. E você, eu tenho como meu outro irmão. Mas...

- Não é a mesma coisa. Eu sei do que fala. Mas, acho que você pode tentar viver isso quando seu filho com Amirah nascer. Veja pelo lado bom. Ao menos você tem uma esposa linda e que te ama. E não tem como você duvidar disto, porque cresceu ao lado dela. Sabe que é de verdade.

- É, nisso você está certo. – disse desencostando-se da coluna – Mas é engraçado ouvi-lo falando isso. Logo você que resolveu se juramentar ao rei. Me pergunto se não lhe cansa ficar só.

- Confesso que é cansativo. Eu bem queria sim casar e ter uma bela esposa me esperando, ter filhos, vê-los crescer. Realmente ter um lar e amar voltar pra ele todos os dias.

- Então por que...?

- Você viu com quem eles queriam me casar? Prefiro ficar só a me casar com ela.

- Acho que não seria tão ruim quanto pensa.

- Não. Seria pior. Entenda Saga, eu odeio Hadyia e Hadyia me odeia. Se tivessem nos casado, acho que eu não estaria aqui falando com você neste momento. Poderia estar debaixo da terra ou nas celas esperando julgamento por tê-la matado.

- No entanto, você a persegue.

- Saga, que bom que você não vê nela o que eu vejo.

- E o que você vê?

- Hadyia é a pessoa mais ardilosa que eu conheço. E também a mais dissimulada. Você sabe disso. Você vê. Ou vai dizer que nunca percebeu ela lhe encarando ou exibindo-se pra você?

- Já. E isso me incomoda. Ela não respeita nem a presença de Amirah.

- Devia dizer isso pra ela.

- Prefiro ignorá-la.

**xOxOxOx**

Após o desjejum Hadyia recolhera-se em seu quarto. A ideia e a raiva do dia anterior não haviam lhe deixado em paz. Andava de um lado para o outro pensando no que poderia fazer para afastar Amirah de uma vez por todas de todos ali.

Mas tinha tanta coisa em sua cabeça que não conseguia sequer formular uma ideia que fosse. Precisava se controlar. Precisava manter a calma. Havia muito a se fazer.

Primeiro deveria separar as coisas. O que acontecera no dia anterior só deveria servir como estímulo para o êxito de seu plano. Sentou e se serviu de uma taça de vinho doce. Tomou uma, duas, três até que sua mente foi se acalmando e aos poucos as ideias se formando e se organizando.

Já tinha o motivo. Precisava de um momento propício. Talvez algo de rotina. Repassou mentalmente o que Amirah poderia fazer todos os dias e não achou nada que realmente pudesse dar certo ou que não deixasse tantas pistas assim.

Uma lembrança.

"_- Vai usar seu traje de sete cores, tia? – perguntou para acabar com a euforia da prima._

_- Como sempre, Hadyia. É meu dever._

_- Sonho tanto com um traje destes. _

_- Quando for rainha poderá usar o seu Amirah. _

_- Na verdade, sonho com o seu traje, mamãe_".

Sorriu maliciosamente. É claro que já sabia o que fazer. Precisava agora pensar com muito cuidado como faria. Teria tempo pra isso. Sabia que teria. E o melhor. Poderia até fazer tudo sozinha, sem levantar suspeitas de ninguém. Nem mesmo o imbecil insuportável do primo conseguiria descobrir algo. Jamais imaginara que poderia ser assim tão fácil.

**xOxOxOx**

Fadil tinha mandando lhe chamar. Disse duas ou três coisas e lhe dispensou. Como vinha fazendo ultimamente. Desse jeito, como podia cumprir sua missão de proteger o rei o tempo todo se ele lhe afastava de si quase toda hora? Não sabia o que era pior. Argumentar e receber um severo castigo ou, ser dispensado com as palavras "arrume uma puta, garoto".

Toda vez era isso. Toda vez essas mesmas palavras. Não precisava que ficassem lhe mandando arrumar putas o tempo todo. Tudo bem que dar uma boa trepada de vez em quando era bom, mas assim já era demais. Desse jeito até parecia que não era capaz de arranjar uma mulher que fosse. É claro que nem sempre ele obedecia o que lhe era mandado fazer. Algumas vezes ia simplesmente dormir, outras encher a cara numa taberna qualquer, disparar flechas em alvos, ou simplesmente não fazia nada.

O pior era que estava entediado. Tudo bem que a rotina régia também lhe parecia altamente tediosa, mas não ter nada para fazer quando o rei não quer fazer nada era pior. Não tinha uma esposa para correr e abraçar, não tinha um filho para ensinar algo, as lâminas dos punhais que carregava nas botas e no cinto estavam lustradas, estava sem paciência para alvos fixos, Amirah com certeza estava com Saga, talvez providenciando um filho. E mesmo que não estivessem, que graça teria acompanhar um casal como eles? Apaixonados e trocando beijos e carinhos o tempo todo.

Ora merda.

Às vezes arrependia-se amargamente da escolha feita. Não fosse isso, poderia muito bem cortejar a filha bonita de algum senhor com grandes propriedades. Ser mais livre para participar de mais coisas, fazer grandes caçadas ele mesmo, voltar pra casa e administrar as coisas do pai no lugar de Aiolia, seu irmão mais novo que havia ficado com a mãe em Badi. O garoto talvez já tivesse até esposa e filhos e ele não. Mas o que poderia fazer? Preferia ser mandado ao inferno completamente em pedaços a casar-se com aquela ardilosa dissimulada. Foi pura sorte ter ouvido o comentário de Sadira acerca disso. Caso contrário, como poderia negar aquilo ao tio? Como dizer não ao rei? Estava completamente sem saída. Mas situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas. Preferiu anular-se. Preferiu abrir mão de sua liberdade a ter de passar por um casamento indesejado com uma noiva intragável.

Até porque, se tivesse casado com Hadyia, também não seria livre. Porque seria incapaz de desonrar aquele compromisso selado diante dos deuses. E seria também incapaz de desonrar a si próprio procurando sexo fora da cama que dividiria com a esposa.

Merda novamente.

Foi até o quarto que ocupava, quase na saída do quarto do rei. Apenas jogou-se na cama, olhando para o teto. Não sentia sono e tampouco sentia-se cansado. Não havia muito o que fazer. Talvez se fechasse os olhos...

...nada.

Merda outra vez.

Melhor fazer o que tinha que fazer.

Saiu do quarto, atravessou o corredor, desceu as escadas. Ninguém interessante. Apenas aias e guardas. Logo estava atravessando um dos salões do castelo. Também ninguém interessante. Pediu um cavalo selado e ganhou as ruas pouco tempo depois. Cumprimentava um aqui e outro ali, mas sem ligar muito pra quem era. Só queria chegar ao seu destino. Dobrou a esquerda, depois a esquerda outra vez, direita e seguiu reto. Um pouco mais de trote em cima do cavalo e já podia sentir aquele aroma e músicas peculiares.

Encostou no pequeno estábulo que havia ali, desceu da montaria e a entregou ao rapaz que de lá cuidava. Adentrou o estabelecimento, fazendo a sinetinha da porta balançar, mas o som que a mesma fez não poderia ser ouvido graças a música alta, que somada ao som de risos de homens e mulheres, deixava qualquer coisa inaudível ali.

Gostava daquilo. Gostava daquele ambiente. Num dos cantos os músicos tocavam uma alegre melodia, atrás do balcão uma matrona gorda atendia aos homens do lugar. Várias moças passavam de um lado para o outro carregando bandejas com enormes canecas de cerveja ou pratos com os mais variados tipos de comida. Umas desfilavam envoltas somente em véus transparentes, outras estavam adornadas somente com joias, completamente nuas. Lhe agradava demais frequentar a Casa de Johara. Já havia frequentado os outros bordéis, mas tinha um bom motivo para ir sempre naquele.

Procurou uma mesa para sentar entre muitas ocupadas. A Casa de Johara fazia sucesso na cidade e era muito procurada, de forma que estava a maior parte do tempo lotada. Havia homens de todas as partes e mulheres em todas as partes, mas conseguiu achar uma mesa no canto, bem onde gostava. No entanto, não conseguiu passar despercebido.

- Ora vejam só quem chegou. – disse uma voz suave, quase ao pé do ouvido.

Sorriu. Adorava quando ela fazia isso.

- O rei mandou procurar uma puta outra vez, aposto.

- Não precisa. Aposta ganha.

- O que vai querer?

- O de sempre.

- Johara! O de sempre para o nosso ilustre cavaleiro aqui. – a moça de cabelos de um loiro escuro, olhos púrpuras e pele clara gritou.

A matrona saiu correndo de trás do balcão para ir atender o jovem.

- Meu jovem senhor, não faz ideia do prazer que é recebê-lo aqui.

- Talvez eu saiba, Johara.

- Esses dias chegaram duas coisinhas preciosas que eu tenho que certeza que o jovem senhor ia adorar experimentar. Uma veio do norte e outra do outro lado do mar. São especiais para clientes mais especiais da minha Casa.

Enquanto Johara oferecia as duas novas meninas para Aiolos, a outra moça lhe servia do que ele sempre gostava e sempre pedia. Uma enorme caneca de cerveja e outra, menor, de vinho.

- Agradeço, mas eu prefiro ficar com o de sempre. – respondeu puxando a moça pelo braço, para que ela se sentasse em seu colo.

- É uma pena jovem senhor. – disse a matrona se retirando.

- E você tem que chamar a atenção dela, hein? – Aiolos perguntou a moça.

- Eu preciso, caso contrário ela me deixa de castigo depois. E fica dizendo "_Nawar faça isso. Nawar faça aquilo"._ Não sabe como sofro.

- Talvez eu saiba. – disse ele estendendo o braço para pegar a cerveja, enquanto ela tomava o vinho, sentada em seu colo.

Nawar na verdade chamava-se Glorya. Não era nem de Ahd, Dahab e tampouco de outras terras ali perto. Veio de mais distante. Das terras do ocidente, do outro lado do mar. Chegou na Casa de Johara e logo fez sucesso. Era diferente de todas as outras. Os cabelos de um dourado escuro logo chamaram a atenção. Juntamente com os olhos meio púrpuras e a pele alva como leite. Os seios não chegavam a saltar do decote, como o de outras moças que trabalhavam no estabelecimento, mas preenchiam-no de forma generosa. A cintura era fina e parecia ter um encaixe perfeito nos braços o do jovem cavaleiro. As coxas não eram nem finas e nem grossas. Eram proporcionais. Perfeitas.

Era uma das melhores prostitutas da Casa. Uma das mais solicitadas. E se dava ao luxo de escolher seus clientes.

A primeira vez que viu Aiolos foi na noite em que ele havia ido à Casa de Johara com Saga. Interessou-se nele pelo simples fato dele estar acompanhado do príncipe. Talvez fosse tão importante quanto ele. E na época era. Ainda não havia jurado ser babá do rei.

Apesar de terem a mesma idade, Nawar era muito mais experiente que ele naquele tempo. De modo que, ela lhe ensinara muitas coisas, mas o resto ele aprendera só. E ela gostava daquilo. Gostava do que ele fazia. Era ousado. Coisa que poucos clientes eram. Por esse motivo, quando ele chegava, ela era só dele, até o momento em que pusesse os pés fora dali.

- Você acha que sabe. Duvido muito que o rei Fadil mande você fazer as coisas que Johara me manda.

- Não as coisas que ela manda você fazer, mas coisas tão irritantes quanto. Exceto quando ele me manda procurar uma puta. – ela riu deliciosamente diante daquela afirmação.

- Como se você não gostasse.

- Não vou ser tolo em negar. – deslizou levemente o nariz pela curva do pescoço dela, depositando-lhe um beijo no ombro.

- Ninguém é tolo em negar que gosta de uma bela trepada, meu querido.

Foi a vez de Aiolos rir. Gostava de ouvi-la falando aquelas coisas. Lhe dava mais vontade de estar com ela. Mais vontade de jogá-la na cama e fazer tudo o que gostava de fazer. Na verdade, gostava de mulheres que eram naturais e divertidas no seu jeito de ser. Sem falsidades, frescuras e todas aquelas chatices. Quando ainda pensava em se casar, esperava que sua esposa fosse assim.

- E se for está mentindo. Todos eles gemem, embaixo ou em cima de nós.

- Vai me fazer gemer hoje?

- A pergunta certa é se_ você_ vai me fazer gemer hoje.

- Quer pagar pra ver?

- Quem paga aqui é você. A puta sou eu.

- Como queira.

Nawar enroscou-se no pescoço de Aiolos, depositando-lhe suaves beijos e causando-lhe arrepios. Sabia que ele amava aquilo. Aproveitou e desceu a mão, tocando-lhe entre as pernas. Ele, por sua vez, subia a mão por uma de suas coxas, acariciando cada área, apalpando-lhe a nádega.

- Por que não acaba logo essa cerveja pra subirmos e nos divertirmos um pouco?

- Posso acabar outra cerveja depois.

Levantou-se e saiu de mãos dadas com ela. Subiram juntos as escadas e adentraram num corredor. Mas antes mesmo de chegarem ao quarto, Aiolos a prensou na parede, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo-a sentir seu membro começando a enrijecer, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Está com pressa hoje, cavaleiro?

- Nenhum pouco. É só que... Não dá pra resistir a você. E pare de me chamar de cavaleiro. Sabe que não gosto.

- Mas é o que você é.

- É o que sou, mas entre nós dois, prefiro que me chame pelo nome, Glorya.

- Tudo bem. Não o chamo mais assim, Aiolos.

Então ele a puxou pelas nádegas para seu colo e se dirigiu ao quarto. Ao adentrar o aposento, colocou-a sentada na cômoda vazia que tinha ali. Desatou as amarras do corpete que ela usava e jogou a peça longe. Nawar tratou de tirar a blusa no mesmo instante em que as mãos de Aiolos lhe envolveram os seios, apertando-os.

- Por que não pode ser como as outras e se vestir com roupas mais fáceis de tirar?

- Porque eu não sou como as outras.

- Realmente.

Não era bem costume das prostitutas, mas para Aiolos, Nawar abrira uma exceção e lhe beijara vorazmente. Duas línguas massageando-se entre mordidas nos lábios e movimentos apressados para tirar a roupa que ainda lhes vestia.

O rapaz a puxara para lhe jogar na cama, mas ela foi mais rápida e o derrubou primeiro, aproximando-se logo em seguida como uma felina, passando uma mão pelos cabelos e descendo sensualmente pelo corpo, enquanto a outra apalpava um dos seios. Ajoelhou-se na cama, por cima dele e lhe distribuiu beijos e pequenos arranhões, causando-lhe arrepios novamente.

- Nawar, assim não vale.

- Vale sim. Vale tudo o que quisermos.

Baixou o quadril sobre ele, roçando sua feminilidade no membro de Aiolos, vendo-o adorar aquilo. O rapaz tratou de puxá-la novamente para si e beijou-a, tentando, sem sucesso ficar por cima dela. Nawar riu da tentativa e lhe acariciou o rosto. Saiu de cima dele, com um sorriso que agora era safado e se dirigiu a ereção latente. Mas nada fez. Resolveu brincar um pouco. Com os dedos indicador e médio, fez como se sua mão caminhasse pela virilha de Aiolos, sem lhe tocar o membro. Aquilo era bom, mas Aiolos já estava ansioso.

- Não me faça implorar por isso.

- Imploraria?

- Nawar...

- Seria interessante ver isso.

- Nawar...

- Não se preocupe. Não vou fazer com que faça isso. Você não é homem para implorar.

Com um toque suave, Nawar começou a massagear o membro viril de Aiolos, fazendo-o respirar fundo a cada movimento. A cada subida e descida cadenciada. O rapaz liberava fortes suspiros prazerosos e começava a se contorcer.

Fechou os olhos para aproveitar mais aquela sensação maravilhosa que ela lhe causava e tornava ainda melhor quando alternava a velocidade dos movimentos e a intensidade com a qual segurava a ereção.

Estava completamente em êxtase. Êxtase essa que aumentou, quando sentiu o toque quente e molhado causado pela língua e pela boca de Nawar. Gemeu.

- Isso é realmente bom. Não pare. Continue assim... desse jeito...

A loira resolveu brincar com ele mais uma vez. Segurou-lhe o membro pela base, com um toque leve, somente para mantê-lo do jeito que queria e começou a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua somente na glande.

- Lá vem você. Por que tem... de fazer isso... comigo? Justo... justo quando sabe... quando sabe que estou gostando.

- Vale tudo o que quisermos, lembra?

- Então quer me torturar? É isso? –perguntou apoiando o tronco nos cotovelos

- Não. Só quero lhe dar o prazer que merece.

- E eu mereço ficar com vontade?

- Não. Merece aumentar a sua vontade em me ter. – respondeu ronronando.

O olhar. Aquele maldito olhar que era um misto de provocação e inocência. Inocência essa que se algum dia existiu, já foi esquecida havia eras. Não conseguia imaginá-la assim, ainda mais quando ela lhe sugava daquele jeito, vigorosamente, como se nunca tivesse visto um pau na vida.

Aiolos enroscou-lhe a mão nos cabelos para ditar o ritmo dos movimentos, mas estava difícil até mesmo para ele controlar-se. Nawar então resolveu cessar as carícias, causando o protesto do rapaz. Mas os protestos não duraram por muito tempo, pois ela permitiu que Aiolos invertesse o jogo.

Logo ele estava beijando-lhe os lábios, descendo pelo pescoço, sugando-lhe os mamilos, alternando entre mordidas, lambidas e apertões. Demorou ali o tempo suficiente para que ela começasse a se contorcer quase implorando que ele descesse mais um pouco, para lhe aumentar a umidade entre as pernas. Aiolos ainda pensou em devolver-lhe as "pequenas torturas" as quais fora submetido, mas ele mesmo não aguentaria assim tanto tempo.

Com a língua, foi descrevendo o caminho da descida a partir do vão entre os seios até a virilha, onde, para provocá-la um pouco mais, deu leves sugadas ao redor da feminilidade de Nawar.

- Você não vai querer me dar o troco, não é?

- Eu bem que poderia. Mas eu mesmo não me aguento.

Ajeitou-se entre as pernas dela e penetrou-lhe de uma só vez, arrancando dela um forte gemido. Deu-lhe tempo suficiente para acostumar-se com a sensação e começou a estocá-la. E não eram estocadas gentis. Do jeito que ela gostava.

Os gemidos dela aos poucos aumentavam. Assim como o ritmo das investidas de Aiolos.

Se continuassem daquele jeito, logo chegariam ao clímax e nenhum dos dois queria aquilo. Diminuindo o ritmo, ele saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se, puxando-a para cima de si, para cavalgá-lo, como só ela sabia fazer.

Era uma cavalgada cadenciada, deliciosa. Enquanto tratava-se apenas de um trote, as mãos dele deslizavam pelas coxas macias. Volta e meia arriscavam-se a leves tapas nas nádegas. Quando ela aumentou o ritmo, Aiolos levou-lhe as mãos aos seios, para que pulassem entre eles. As mãos de Nawar espalmavam o tórax e o abdômen do rapaz, deixando-lhe pequenas marcas onde as unhas afundavam na pele.

Os gemidos tornaram-se altos novamente e antes que ficassem loucos, Aiolos, num impulso rápido, colocou-a embaixo de si novamente. Então saiu de dentro dela outra vez e virou-a de quatro para si, montando nela como um grande garanhão, ditando o ritmo segurando Nawar pelos quadris.

A mulher sentia o corpo todo tremer com as investidas e já estava indo a loucura. O rapaz já começava a dar sinais de que o clímax estava por chegar a qualquer momento. Quando este chegou ambos deixaram-se desabar na cama, lânguidos, suados, extasiados. Aiolos por cima dela, repousando a cabeça na curva do pescoço delicado, por entre os fios dourados escuros.

- Foi delicioso, querido.

- Você não precisa ser puxa-saco comigo, Nawar. Uma foda é uma foda. Sempre vai ser boa. – levantou-se e deitou ao lado dela na cama.

- Nem sempre. Mas isso é assunto de puta, não seu.

- De qualquer forma, não precisa disso comigo. Sabe que eu sempre volto.

- Claro que volta. – ela respondeu sentando-se do lado oposto da cama – Sabe, me pergunto os motivos pelos quais seu tio o manda tanto vir procurar um bordel.

- Não tente entender. Eu mesmo já desisti.

- Talvez ele queira recompensar você pelo fato de ter feito essa escolha estúpida.

- Não foi estúpida. Você sabe.

- Não podia simplesmente dizer que casaria com qualquer outra mulher, menos a prima invejosa?

- Não se diz não ao rei. Além do mais, ele não é só o rei, é meu tio. O homem que me criou quando meu pai morreu por ele.

- Tudo bem, eu já conheço sua tragédia pessoal. Mas ainda acho que podia ter exposto a ele seus motivos. Olha pra você Aiolos. É um bom amante, um ótimo cliente, mas não é homem pra viver procurando puta em bordel. E eu sei que não foi isso que planejou a vida inteira.

- Realmente não foi. Eu queria ter família e filhos, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Não posso voltar atrás agora. Aliás, nem que eu quisesse. Só se tio Fadil morrer, o que não vai acontecer tão cedo.

- Case comigo. – ela lhe disse espontaneamente e ambos riram.

- Preciso ir. – disse ele levantando-se para vestir as roupas.

- Tão cedo? – Nawar perguntou enrolando a ponta dos cabelos no dedo.

- Sim.

- Você é tão obediente.

- É uma qualidade. E talvez um defeito. Aqui. Tome pra você – estendeu a mão e lhe entregou um punhado de moedas de ouro.

- Não é comigo que acerta as contas querido. É com Johara.

- Com Johara me acerto depois. Quando sair daqui. Isso não é um pagamento. É um presente. Você faz muito além do seu serviço. Não é só a minha puta favorita. É minha amiga.

- Está tentando ganhar meu coração? Por isso não vai funcionar.

- Apenas aceite.

Continua...

* * *

Né... capítulo tava pronto já tinha um tempão, mas eu resolvi fazer greve. Ngm me deixa review... u.u

Mas eu preciso e quero muito continuar isso aqui então...

Anyway.


	4. Nada disso

Capítulo 4: Nada disso.

Quase um mês depois.

A noite aproximava-se, chuvosa e fria. Sombria. Na verdade, o dia todo havia sido assim, como se anunciasse algo tão ruim quanto.

A jovem princesa estava um tanto aflita, porém não sabia o motivo. Estava sozinha no quarto, acompanhada somente pelas chamas das velas, que bruxuleavam com o vento que batia e entrava pela janela aberta. O medo também era seu companheiro. Medo de algo desconhecido.

Lá fora, os primeiros pingos começavam a cair.

xOxOxOx

Hadyia esperava que aquela noite acabasse logo. Se fosse como esperava, seu plano começaria a se desenvolver no dia seguinte. Havia revisado tudo tantas vezes, que se encontrava nervosa. Não pelo fato de não dar certo. Daria. Disso ela sabia muito bem. Apesar de todo risco, daria tudo certo. Ninguém tinha lhe visto, não tinha falado nada com e para ninguém. Estava completamente sozinha. O sucesso seria só seu. E que sucesso.

Aquela noite de Basheera que se aproximava seria a melhor de toda a sua vida. Nem quando se tornasse rainha seria tão bom assim. Mesmo que estivesse sentada do lado de seu futuro rei. O homem por quem era extremamente apaixonada.

- Você vai ser meu, Saga. E vai me amar muito mais do que ama Amirah. Lhe serei uma rainha muito melhor que ela. Você vai ver.

xOxOxOx

As gotas de chuva entravam pela janela, trazidas pelo vento e chegavam a molhar o rosto de Amirah.

Quando criança costumava aproximar-se da chuva para sentir as gotículas lhe atingirem a pele. Gostava da sensação que aquilo lhe causava. Mas naquele momento, aquela sensação não importava tanto. Olhava para o céu e para as gotas que caiam como se procurasse uma resposta para tudo o que sentia. A escuridão lá fora e a parca iluminação do quarto não ajudavam muito. Pensou em pedir a aia que acendesse mais algumas velas, mas aquilo só confortaria um pouco mais o seu medo. Não lhe traria as respostas que procurava.

Saga estava com o rei, reunido com o Conselho. Talvez demorasse. Não via sentido em reuniões como estas naquele horário, mas dentro daquele círculo, que era aquela para falar algo? Sentia-se sozinha. Hadyia não gostava de sua companhia e com sinceridade, a própria Amirah não se sentia tão a vontade com a prima. Não por ela, mas pela própria Hadyia. A rainha Sadira reunira-se com suas senhoras e não lhe agradava aquele bate papo delas. Aiolos acompanhava o rei e em resumo era queria mesmo era a companhia de Saga.

O príncipe lhe dava segurança e lhe protegia. Suas palavras costumavam dizer exatamente aquilo que ela queria ouvir.

Desencostou-se da janela e chamou a aia. Pediu-lhe que trouxesse um pouco de pão, queijo, uvas e vinho. Quando a aia lhe trouxe, pediu também que lhe fizesse companhia por um momento. Engataram uma conversa onde Amirah descobriu que a moça era a mais nova de sete irmãos, trabalhava no castelo havia 2 anos, gostava bastante de cantar e esperava ansiosamente pela noite de Bahseera para que pudesse fazer oferendas à deusa e lhe pedir um bom marido.

Amirah tinha feito tudo aquilo mais como uma tentativa de distração do que pela vontade de conversar, que não era assim tão grande dado seu estado. Tentativa falha. Quando a moça recolheu as coisas, pediu-lhe que deixasse o vinho. Tentaria buscar o sono.

Sentou-se novamente a frente da janela e pôs-se a encher a taça, pedindo mentalmente que aquela sensação de entorpecimento viesse logo.

xOxOxOx

Reuniões do Conselho eram absurdamente chatas. Reuniões do Conselho no final do dia tinham o dobro da chatice. Estava cansado, de saco cheio de tanto falatório que não era assim tão importante e que só foi feito porque Fadil não queria que lhe torrassem o saco com nada daquilo na manhã seguinte.

Entrou no quarto que dividia com Amirah e surpreendeu-se com a escuridão. Percebeu a janela aberta e logo deu-se conta do que havia acontecido. O vento entrara e apagara as velas. Pediu que alguém viesse reacendê-las. Notou Amirah recostada a janela. _Provavelmente ficou olhando a chuva cair e pegou no sono. Não perde essa mania. _Sentiu o rosto molhado da princesa e atribuiu aquilo aos pingos que caiam do céu e eram trazidos até ali. Mas mal sabia ele que ela também havia chorado.

Delicadamente, Saga carregou a jovem princesa para a cama aconchegou-se ao lado dela, velando seu sono, mexendo-lhe nos cabelos, decorando e repassando mentalmente cada pedacinho dela que tanto amava. O rosto ainda com traços infantis, o nariz fino e delicado, os lábios macios, a marca de nascença que tinha mais acima da curvinha do pescoço, perto da orelha, que ora lembrava algum tipo de flor, ora uma estrela.

Ficou ali, fitando a esposa apaixonadamente até pegar no sono.

A manhã seguinte não fora tão diferente da manhã passada. O sol saíra, mas não brilhara. Era como se tivesse aparecido por obrigação, sem vontade daquilo.

Ela remexeu-se inquieta na cama. Seu sono, apesar de constante, fora meio perturbado. Maldita sensação que não havia lhe deixado em paz. Acordou com os olhos ainda pesados, como se ela não devesse abri-los. O corpo estava cansado, tal qual houvesse feito algo para aquilo, mas não havia feito nada.

Saga ainda estava deitado ao seu lado, com as costas viradas para si e ressonava baixinho. Percebeu então que estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior e sua agonia veio como um flash em sua cabeça. Após a saída da aia, ela tinha buscado certo alívio e o sono através do vinho. Mas parecia que nada do que fizesse ou pensasse lhe aliviava aquele maldito pressentimento. Até que veio o entorpecimento e ela pegou no sono ali mesmo.

Devagar ela foi se levantando. Tudo parecia girar a sua volta. Efeito do vinho da noite anterior.

Ao seu lado, Saga começava a despertar também. Virou-se para o outro lado e a encontrou sentada, levando a mão ao rosto.

- Bom dia, minha princesa. – ela apenas lhe respondeu com um sorriso sem muita empolgação.

O jovem príncipe percebeu então que tinha algo errado ali.

- Amirah, está tudo bem?

- Está. Só estou um pouco zonza. Só isso.

- Zonza? Por que? O que houve?

- Por causa do vinho que tomei ontem para dormir. Você demorou demais para voltar da reunião com o Conselho. Não queria ficar e nem me sentir só. – o tom de voz era evasivo. Era óbvio que tinha algo.

- Agora você pode me dizer i motivo real de tudo isso? Ou vai tentar continuar me enrolando para esconder algo? Cheguei ontem no quarto e você estava dormindo ao lado da janela. Não achei que tivesse algo errado, mas agora vejo que tem. E vejo que está tentando me esconder o que é.

- Amirah, você é minha esposa. Se eu não me preocupar com você, com o que ou quem vou fazê-lo? O que aconteceu?

- Tem algo me incomodando. Uma angústia que eu não sei qual o motivo. Como se algo muito ruim estivesse por acontecer.

- Algo ruim comigo, com você...?

- Não sei. Eu não sei. E é justamente isso que me aflige. E está me sufocando! – começava a sentir as lágrimas lhe embaçando os olhos.

Saga a puxou de volta para si e aninhou a princesa em seus braços.

- Nada vai lhe acontecer. Eu não vou deixar.

- Não prometa o que não pode cumprir Saga.

- Vou protegê-la de tudo.

xOxOxOx

Estavam todos sentados à mesa, a exceção de Saga e Amirah. A mesa estava farta, como sempre. Havia pão de várias formas, assado, doce, com frutas, ervas, havia bolo, queijo, presunto, ovos, frutas, leite, água, suco e vinho.

Era véspera da noite de Basheera. Os ânimos da maioria estavam agitados e já era possível ver certa correria.

- Como estão as coisas para a noite de amanhã, Sadira?

- Bem encaminhadas, senhor meu marido.

- É bom que estejam mesmo. Não quero nenhuma confusão.

- Não haverá. Cada pessoa envolvida já sabe o que deve fazer. As meninas dançarão com o traje que quiserem e eu só preciso preparar a minha.

- Ótimo. E você menina? – dirigiu-se a Hadyia – Por que está tão quieta ai?

- Fadil, deixe-a. Ela não fez nada.

- Não estou dizendo que ela fez. Só estou perguntando o motivo de estar quieta.

- Por nenhum motivo meu tio. Apenas não quero aborrecê-lo. Sempre que digo algo isso acontece. Prefiro me reservar e não irritá-lo.

- Viu? Eu falei pra você,

- Bom dia. Desculpem a demora.

Ora, vejam só quem apareceu. – disse Fadil zombando do jovem príncipe – Onde está Amirah?

- Ahn... Amirah não vai descer. Foi por isso que demorei. Ela está um pouco indisposta.

- Isso me parece um bom sinal, não? – perguntou Aiolos.

- Bem que eu gostaria, mas foi apenas vinho.

- Sabe que está mais do que na hora de um herdeiro, não sabe? A coroa precisa de um herdeiro.

- Sim, Vossa Graça. Sabemos disso.

- Ótimo. Quero você e Aiolos no pátio comigo depois do desjejum. Não se defende um povo, um castelo e nem suas mulheres se não souber pegar uma espada. Faz tempo que não pratico e quero ver como vocês dois estão.

- Sim, Vossa Graça. – respondeu Aiolos.

Saga pediu que uma das aias levasse algo para Amirah fazer o desjejum. Tinha ficado bastante preocupado com ela. Pela primeira vez estava vendo sua princesa tão angustiada daquele jeito, a ponto de buscar sono com vinho. Tinha pensado passar o dia com ela, mas parece que era algo que não aconteceria. Fadil não podia ser contrariado. Melhor nem tocar naquele assunto. Ela ficaria bem. Mas antes de ir treinar com o rei e Aiolos, passaria no quarto uma vez mais para vê-la.

xOxOxOx

Após o desjejum a rainha foi até o quarto de Amirah para ver como ela estava. Como uma boa mãe ela cuidou da filha, procurou saber o que estava acontecendo, mimou-lhe um pouco e lhe pediu descanso. Depois foi sozinha até a sala que era destinada às mulheres e onde ficavam os baús com os trajes. Puxou aquele onde sabia conter seu traje destinado a Noite. Retirou o cordão que continha a chave e abriu o mesmo. Delicadamente foi retirando véus e lenços e outros trajes que estavam guardados ali. Lembrava as vezes que usara cada um deles. Tirou mais um e mais outro e começou a preocupar-se. Onde estava seu traje de sete cores? Sabia que havia posto ali. Como todas as outras vezes que o usara. Mas ele não estava ali. Resolveu procurar no outro baú. Nada outra vez. Sentiu o sangue começar a correr mais rápido e um tremor lhe subir pelo corpo. Removeu tudo de dentro de cada baú com pressa, completamente nervosa. Assim, derrubou uma de suas caixinhas de joias e notou que não só seu traje havia sumido, mas algumas de suas joias também. Desesperou-se. Eram joias que herdara de sua mãe e outras que Fadil havia lhe dado, e que usava sempre nas celebrações.

O desespero lhe invadiu. Não queria acreditar. Não podia ser verdade.

Havia sido roubada.

Um grito ecoou de sua garganta.

Logo algumas aias entraram no pequeno quarto para saber o que havia acontecido e encontraram tudo revirado e a rainha ao chão.

- Mandem chamar Fadil! Chamem o rei! Com urgência! – foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu falar antes do pranto chegar.

xOxOxOx

Fadil estava sentado, apoiado em sua espada, olhando o sobrinho e o sucessor investirem um contra o outro com as lâminas. Ambos eram hábeis, ágeis e rápidos tanto no ataque quanto na defesa. O rei mantinha uma expressão séria, como se analisasse algo, mas na verdade, estava bastante admirado e satisfeito com os dois. Ainda que Aiolos preferisse o arco e as flechas, era bom com a espada também. Era um bom defensor. Era bom poder sentir que seu rabo estaria bem defendido se algo acontecesse. Saga também seria um bom defensor daquele reino. Areebah estaria em muito boas mãos.

- Ora vamos vocês dois! Acabem logo com essa brincadeira e levem esse treinamento a sério! Maldita hora que dispensei meu melhor espadachim para tomar conta daquela vila a três dias daqui! Shura derrubaria vocês dois num piscar de olhos!

- Shura está capitaneando os exércitos naquela vila, Vossa Graça. Tenho certeza de que ele preferiria fazer qualquer outra coisa a treinar conosco. – disse Aiolos desviando de uma investida de Saga que lhe causaria um belo corte em uma das pernas.

O príncipe na verdade estava contando com um pouco de sorte porque não estava tão concentrado assim. Desviava de golpes mais difíceis, aparava outros com a lâmina, não conseguia escapar de alguns, investia pesado em Aiolos para ter algum tempo longe e se afastar, por poucos segundos que fosse daquele combate. Queria estar com Amirah. Acalmar-lhe o medo.

- Saga, ataque mais! Pare de querer afastar Aiolos de você! Fugir de um combate dessa forma não vai salvar sua vida! Se não acertar um golpe seco e certeiro no seu adversário, ele não vai cair!

- Ei! Nada de golpes secos! – Aiolos esquivou novamente de uma investida pesada do príncipe.

- E você! Se ficar com medo de golpes secos acha que não vai ser o primeiro a cair? Enfrente seu adversário! Invista da mesma forma que ele!

- Quero ver você tentar! – Saga disse de forma jocosa.

- Não me desafie. – Aiolos respondeu rindo.

Porém aquela investida não chegou a acontecer. Um guarda aproximou-se do pátio correndo e ajoelhou-se perante Fadil.

- Vossa Graça, a rainha pede sua presença com urgência no castelo.

Aquilo chamou a atenção dos dois rapazes, que pararam de imediato com o treinamento.

- E para que?

- Perdão Vossa Graça, mas não sei lhe responder. Porém parece algo sério. Ela está...

- Está o que? – Fadil levantou-se alarmado.

- Está chorando Vossa Graça. E antes de vir aqui, nós a ouvimos gritar.

Mal o guarda acabou de falar, o rei já se dirigia ao castelo a passos largos e rápidos, sendo seguido por Saga e Aiolos.

xOxOxOx

Sadira já havia jogado inúmeros copos com água servidos pelas aias, na tentativa falha de acalmá-la. Quando perguntada sobre o que havia acontecido ela nada respondia exceto "não pode ser verdade". Assim que Fadil irrompeu pela porta, ela se levantou de onde estava e agarrou-lhe as roupas.

- Fadil! Não pode ser verdade! Não pode ser!

- O que não pode ser verdade, mulher? E o que diabos aconteceu aqui?

- O traje, Fadil! O traje!

- Que traje?

- Meu traje! Meu traje de sete cores para a celebração de Basheera! Eu fui roubada!

- Roubada? Mas do que está falando?

- O traje não estava no baú quando fui procurá-lo. Ele não estava! Fui roubada! – repetiu completamente nervosa.

Saga e Aiolos estavam próximos a porta, ouvindo tudo aquilo, espantados.

- Mas você tem certeza de que guardou o traje ai?

- Claro que tenho!

- Mas só você tem a chave dessa porcaria, Sadira! Como pode ter sido roubada?

- Não sei, mas fui! E não foi só o traje. Sumiram joias também! Joias que herdei da minha mãe e que você me deu! – a rainha recolheu algumas joias do chão e mostrou-as ao rei.

- Mas quem roubaria você, e por quê?

- Tia Sadira, o que aconteceu? Voltei agora da cidade e ouvi a senhora nervosa. – Hadyia adentrava o pequeno quarto.

- Acalme sua tia menina. Ela está precisando. Vou resolver isso Sadira. – o rei disse saindo e sendo seguido pelos dois rapazes.

- Vossa Graça, o que acha disso? – Aiolos perguntou.

- Não sei o que pensar. Sadira pode muito bem ter guardado esse maldito traje em algum outro lugar e não ter se lembrado disso.

- Mas e as joias? Com todo perdão Vossa Graça, mas não acho que a rainha tenha feito algo do tipo. A acusação é séria.

- E quem teria feito isso, Saga? Ninguém além dela tem aquela maldita chave! Chave essa que ela carrega no pescoço! Além do mais, pra que alguém quereria o tal traje?

Lá dentro, Hadyia tentava entender o que acontecia. Ou fingia tentar.

- Tia, por favor, o que aconteceu?

- Eu fui roubada Hadyia! Roubada! Levaram minhas joias e o traje de sete cores!

- Roubada? – fingiu surpresa – Mas quem faria isso? E a celebração de amanhã? Não pode ser! Acalme-se tia. Tenho certeza que tio Fadil vai resolver tudo. A senhora vai ver.

- Como vai resolver se ele não acredita em mim, Hadyia? E não diga para eu me acalmar! Como quer que eu faça isso nesta situação?

- Vou buscar algo para acalmá-la, já venho.

A jovem saiu do pequeno aposento, mas não para buscar algo para acalmar a tia e sim para continuar o que deveria fazer. Pela manhã tivera uma leve preocupação quanto ao fato de Amirah não estar presente para o desjejum, mas tinha plena confiança em si e em seu plano. Estava correndo um risco muito grande, sabia disso, mas já tinha ido longe demais.

Precisava agora achar o rei. Sozinho, de preferência.

Deu sorte.

Fadil estava entrando na sala do trono e dispensando Saga e Aiolos. Havia mandado que os dois retornassem ao treinamento sob vigia do mestre de armas do castelo. E só permitiu que Saga retornasse ao quarto para ver Amirah quando terminassem aquilo. "_Ela está bem. Isso é só uma ressaca. Como as que você teve várias vezes. Pare de mimá-la desse jeito_" ele disse.

- Vossa Graça. – ela chamou, apressando o passo para alcançá-lo.

- O que você quer menina?

- Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas eu gostaria muito de lhe falar algo. – tinha de escolher muito bem as palavras que usaria.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Eu vim por tia Sadira. Ela está muito nervosa com o roubo e está mais nervosa ainda porque Vossa Graça parece não acreditar nela. Eu vim apenas para tentar ajudar.

- E vai ajudar como?

- Lhe pedindo para acreditar em tia Sadira. Tio Fadil... Vossa Graça, o roubo é real. Eu estava presente quando ela mesma guardou o traje naquele baú, da mesma forma que ela fez as outras vezes. Tia Sadira é zelosa. Gosta de ela própria guardar as coisas que usa nas celebrações da noite de Basheera. E as joias... Estão faltando joias ali. Muitas.

- Então me responda uma coisa. Como pode ter sumido tanta coisa, se Sadira usa a única chave daquele baú pendurada no pescoço?

- Isso eu não sei lhe dizer, mas é fato. Eu estava lá e vi quando ela guardou tudo no baú. Amirah também estava lá. Ela também viu.

Sabia que todos duvidavam de qualquer palavra sua, então, usar o nome de Amirah, a sempre certinha Amirah, o faria mudar de ideia.

- Se o roubo é real, quem poderia ter feito isso?

- Muitas mulheres se reúnem com a rainha para os preparativos na véspera da celebração. Muitas ali almejam usar aquele traje e ser a rainha. Elas não dizem isso com palavras, mas seus olhos demonstram tudo. A única que já disse o quanto o traje e as joias lhe encantavam foi Amirah. Mas não teria sentido. Ela sabe que vai herdar tudo e que quando assumir a coroa vai ter seu próprio traje. Todas sabemos disso.

- E você? – sabia que aquela pergunta viria.

- Eu sei meu lugar na coroa, Vossa Graça. Sou apenas sobrinha do rei e da rainha. Sem nenhuma chance de ostentar algo desse tipo. E não almejo pode nenhum. Tampouco as joias de tia Sadira. Meus pais tem ouro e eu posso ter joias como aquelas.

- Você às vezes é tão arredia e impertinente que me esqueço de que pode ser uma boa menina. Volte para o lado de Sadira e conforte-a como puder. Já que houve roubo realmente, vou mandar que os guardas providenciem a presença de todas as senhoras que participam da celebração.

- Sim Vossa Graça. Desculpe se tomei muito de vosso tempo. Com licença.

Hadyia saiu da sala do trono satisfeita. Estava saindo tudo como havia planejado. Pelo menos até aquele momento. Agora tinha de continuar torcendo para tudo continuar daquele jeito.

Voltou para o lado de Sadira e lhe levou uma taça de vinho forte. A rainha continuava nervosa e chorando. Tentou recusar o vinho que a sobrinha havia lhe trazido, mas ela lhe contou a conversa que tivera com o rei e ela acalmou-se mais quando soube que ele agora acreditava sobre o roubou e já estava providenciando tudo. Sadira elogiou a atitude da sobrinha e lhe agradeceu por aquilo.

Hadyia estava começando a comemorar.

xOxOxOx

Devido ao que acontecera com a rainha, o resto do castelo já estava em burburinho. As aias que cuidavam da limpeza iam e vinham para tentar arrumar aquela bagunça e limpar as falhas tentativas de acalmar Sadira. No andar de cima do castelo, uma aia alheia ao que acontecia tratava de cuidar da princesa. Lhe trouxera a comida que Saga havia pedido, arrumava as coisas, trocava a roupa de cama e fazia companhia a Amirah, que tinha lhe pedido para ficar ali e conversar um pouco. Tal como fizera na noite anterior. Não queria ficar sozinha. Mas ainda assim, aquilo não lhe aliviou. Mas estava cansada de ficar ali. Então pediu a aia que lhe preparasse um banho quente.

A jovem preparou tudo na sala de banho e desceu para pegar água quente. No caminho notou a agitação e perguntou a outra serva que passava apressada ali o que estava acontecendo. A outra então tratou de lhe explicar.

- Alguém roubou a rainha. Roubaram o traje de sete cores e algumas joias. Ela está desesperada com isso tudo. Parece-me que o rei não queria acreditar nela, mas graças a senhorita Hadyia, agora acredita. E ela também está muito nervosa pela noite de Basheera. Como irá celebrar a deusa sem o traje?

- Pelos deuses! Isso não pode ser verdade!

- Mas infelizmente é.

- A princesa já não está bem. Se ficar sabendo de algo assim...

- Melhor não contar agora. Ou deixar que outra pessoa faça isso. O príncipe talvez.

- Melhor mesmo.

A aia subiu e desceu mais algumas vezes, carregando a água quente até que o banho estivesse completamente pronto. Amirah teve suas costas esfregadas, seus cabelos lavados e escovados ao fim do banho.

Trajava choli roxo e um sári de uma fazenda delicada da mesma cor, com rosas prateadas bordadas ao longo de todo o tecido. As madeixas tinham sido presas e arrumadas numa caprichosa trança de raiz.

Amirah tinha sentido certa melhora, mas ao aproximar-se da escadaria que a levaria para o andar de baixo do castelo, sentiu suas pernas travarem e algo em sua mente lhe disse que era melhor ficar por ali, ainda que aquilo não a livrasse totalmente daquela maldita angústia.

Retornou ao quarto que dividia com Saga e pôs-se a olhar pela janela novamente, perguntando-se o que afinal de contas aconteceria para que se sentisse daquele jeito. Seria algo consigo? Com o príncipe? Aiolos? Seus pais? Que inferno!Odiava sentir-se assim

A aia que a acompanhava perguntou se ela desejava mais alguma coisa.

- Não, muito obrigada. Deixe-me sozinha um pouco. Quero descansar.

- Se a princesa precisar de mim estarei no outro quarto, arrumando suas roupas. Com licença.

A jovem moça dirigiu-se até o outro quarto, que era ocupado por Amirah antes dela casar. Era um quarto de menina, decorado ainda de forma infantil, mas que agora só era usado para guardar os pertences da princesa. Havia roupas novas e que haviam voltado da lavagem que precisavam ser organizadas e guardadas.

A moça separava cada peça atenciosamente, tendo cuidado para não estragar o tecido ou um bordado, alheia novamente à movimentação que acontecia lá embaixo. Ainda havia correria e agora uma aglomeração de senhoras num dos salões. Todas as senhoras que participavam da celebração à deusa. Fadil não queria tratar daquilo então ordenou que o capitão da sua guarda o fizesse. Resolveu subir e procurar sossego em seu aposento particular. Ordenou aos guardas do corredor que ninguém o perturbasse.

Em seu quarto a princesa sentia o aperto no peito aumentar, como se "sua hora" estivesse chegando. Saiu da janela e procurou o aconchego do colchão macio. Gostaria de ter Saga ali, mas com toda certeza seu pai havia enchido seu marido de coisas para aprender. Estranhamente um forte e pesado sono tomou conta de si.

Lá fora, o dia que começara meio sombrio agora esquentava e parecia iluminar-se de forma a seguir ensolarado. Não fosse a confusão, aquele poderia até ser um bom dia. Mas dias que começam sombrios, permanecem sombrios.

Gritos terríveis foram ouvidos do andar de cima do castelo.

A aia que arrumava as coisas de Amirah encontrava-se jogada ao chão, na frente do grande guarda-roupa escancarado. Sua expressão era um misto de medo, incredulidade, reprovação e susto.

Dois guardas apareceram imediatamente e ficaram estarrecidos com o que viram.

- Chame o rei. – disse um deles.

- Mas ele pediu para não ser incomodado.

- Acho que com isso ele vai querer ser incomodado.

Pouco tempo depois o rei estava no quarto, completamente irritado.

- Mandei que ninguém me incomodasse!

- Vossa Graça precisa ver isso.

-Preciso ver o q... – ao se dar conta do que era, Fadil ficou estático. A jovem aia então tremeu de medo.

- Vossa Graça! Por favor! Eu não fiz nada! Não fiz nada! Eu juro.

xOxOxOx

- O que acha dessa história toda, Saga? – Aiolos perguntou investindo contra o amigo naquele maldito treinamento.

- Muito estranha. Mas ao mesmo tempo, me parece bem real. A rainha não se desesperaria daquele jeito por nada. Talvez fosse isso que Amirah estava temendo.

- Foi por isso que ela não desceu?

- Foi. Desde ontem ela não está bem. – respondeu esquivando de um golpe.

- Achei que fosse pelo vinho.

- Ela bebeu para arranjar sono. Cheguei ao quarto após a reunião e ela estava dormindo ao lado da janela. Achei que fosse porque ela gosta de ver a chuva caindo e tivesse pegado no sono por causa disso. Mas hoje de manhã ela estava estranha. Insisti até que ela me contou.

- Por isso está tão desconcentrado assim. – Aiolos concluiu baixando a espada – Acho que devemos acabar com isso. Você não tá bem com isso e agora eu também não estou. Tio Fadil vai me querer no pé dele depois desse roubo. Esqueça o mestre de armas. Vá ver Amirah e depois volte. Ele vai querer você nos pés dele também.

- Devemos ir os dois. Fadil está no castelo. Vamos os dois ouvir por isso, então...

xOxOxOx

- Onde está Amirah?

- No quarto dela, Vossa Graça. – respondeu a jovem

Fadil recolheu o achado e se retirou para o quarto da princesa. A porta estava fechada e ele irrompeu por ela como um aríete. A jovem deitada na cama acordou assustada. E de repente, ela sabia que o momento havia chegado.

- Amirah!

- Pai?

- Será que pode me explicar o que fez? – o olhar inquiridor era terrível.

- Do que está falando, pai?

- DISTO! – Fadil jogou nela o traje de sete cores e as joias nele enroladas. Uma das peças abriu um pequeno corte no rosto dela.

-E-eu não sei do que se trata. Eu...

- Pode me dizer por que roubou sua mãe?

- Roubar? Eu não roubei ninguém!

- Então como me explica Sadira revirar todo aquele maldito baú e não encontrar este maldito traje e a serva encontrá-lo enrolado e escondido no meio das suas coisas?

- Eu não fiz nada disso!

- Eu vi! Eu vi onde ela achou, vi onde estava! Vai continuar mentindo pra mim? Vai mentir para o rei?

- Eu não estou mentindo, pai!

- Chega! – Fadil puxou a filha para fora da cama pelo braço, num apertão que certamente deixaria marcas roxas por dias. – Eu não vou permitir que você me engane! Eu sei o que eu vi!

De posse do traje novamente, Fadil continuou puxando Amirah até o outro quarto, onde a aia ainda estava, encolhida num canto, chorando, sendo vigiada por um dos guardas.

- Talvez agora possa me explicar como e porque fez isso!

- Eu não fiz nada!

- Estou lhe dando uma chance Amirah! Uma chance para que me conte por bem. Quando eu resolver desistir dela, as coisas não vão ser boas para você! Então é bom contar logo a verdade!

- Não nenhuma verdade! Já disse que não fiz nada!

- Então como e porque as coisas da sua mãe vieram parar aqui?

- Eu não sei!

- Mentirosa! – uma pesada bofetada seca derrubou a princesa no chão.

E ali ela ficou, absorvendo a dor, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, tão pesadas quanto aquela agressão.

- Vai contar a verdade, ou vou ter de tirá-la de você a força?

- Não fiz nada... – ela murmurou e logo sentiu outra vez o puxão levando-a para cima.

- Não me faça repetir isso. Conte a verdade!

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA! – gritou com toda a força que tinha. O grito pareceu ecoar por todo castelo. Lá embaixo, Saga e Aiolos que se aproximavam da entrada estranharam e trataram de apressar o passo.

Sadira, que depois da ajuda de Hadyia tinha ido para seu quarto tentar se acalmar, levantou-se sobressaltada e correu até onde vinham os gritos. Quando se deu conta do que acontecia, a filha levava uma segunda bofetada, indo ao chão outra vez, caindo por cima dos móveis.

- FADIL! O que está fazendo? – Sadira entrou no quarto correndo, indo amparar a filha.

- As suas coisas foram achadas ali, no meio das coisas da sua filha. Diante das provas, ela não quer dizer a verdade.

- Filha... O que seu pai está dizendo...?

- Não fui eu. Eu não fiz nada. – Amirah respondeu à rainha num fraco sussurro.

Quando Sadira olhou nos olhos da filha, viu a verdade. A verdade além das lágrimas, das marcas e do sangue que escorria da comissura do lábio e do pequeno corte.

- Não foi ela. Fadil, não foi ela! Pelos deuses! Não foi Amirah!

- Como pode saber que não foi ela? O maldito traje e suas joias estavam ali! Entre as coisas dela, escondido! Vai proteger uma ladra?

- Não! Vou proteger a minha filha!

- Sua filha é uma ladra! E uma mentirosa. É melhor que saia daqui Sadira. Eu ainda não terminei com ela.

- E nem vai terminar!

- SAIA DAQUI SADIRA!

Impotente, a rainha saiu.

- Um dia você vai se arrepender da injustiça que está fazendo. E eu espero que sofra com isso até o dia da sua morte!

- Não vai falar mais nada, não é? – o rei perguntou novamente a princesa, que se encontrava em choque, jogada ao chão. – Estou falando com você! – ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e lhe tomou o rosto de forma bruta, com uma das mãos, virando-o em sua direção.

Os olhos de Amirah eram puro fogo.

- Eu odeio você. – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Você escolheu. Guardas! Levem essa ladra daqui.

Os guardas entreolharam-se, em dúvida sobre o pedido do rei. Tratava-se da princesa afinal de contas. Mas antes que ele desse a ordem novamente, os dois recolheram Amirah do chão, sem nenhuma resistência da parte dela.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Saga, chegando ao local.

- Eu tenho uma filha ladra, é isso que está acontecendo. E eu estou tratando de colocar uma ladra no lugar onde ela merece estar.

- Ladra? Do que está falando?

- Será que preciso mesmo lhe explicar?

Foi quando Saga percebeu o traje de sete cores jogado num canto do quarto e algumas coisas de Amirah reviradas.

- Não! Isso não é verdade! Não foi Amirah! Mande soltá-la!

- Não. Ela roubou e vai ter o que merece.

- Por que ela roubaria algo que vai herdar? Isso é loucura!

- Não me enfrente rapaz! Levem-na daqui. Agora!

Enquanto os guardas levavam Amirah o jovem príncipe tentou impedir.

- Não!

- Já mandei não me desafiar! – com apenas um empurrão Fadil jogou Saga longe.

- Se prendê-la vai submetê-la ao julgamento. Sua própria filha. Sabe o que pode acontecer!

- Ela que devia saber antes de fazer o que fez.

- Amirah não fez nada!

- Eu sei o que vi rapaz!

- Não significa que tenha sido ela!

- Chega dessa história! Chega!

- Está sendo covarde.

- Como é?

- É o que ouviu.

- Ouça aqui, moleque. E é bom que tome isso como uma lição para quando estiver no meu lugar. Eu encontrei as provas. Eu vi o que vi. Eu dei a ela a chance de falar. E isso basta. Se ela for mesmo inocente, veremos isso no julgamento. É assim que as coisas acontecem. Nunca mais me enfrente. Ouviu bem? Nunca mais. Seu pai ficaria decepcionado com isso.

xOxOxOx

Num dos corredores Hadyia via seu espetáculo chegando ao fim. Tudo dera certo afinal e correra de uma forma bem melhor do que ela havia planejado. O que viria depois seria uma boa consequência que ela podia prever.

Gostaria muito de sair pelo castelo comemorando, rindo, mas não podia. Ainda tinha que manter a máscara da moça inocente. E foi o que fez quando Amirah passou, sendo escoltada pelos dois guardas. A expressão em seu rosto era de uma falsa surpresa.

- Isso é culpa sua não é? – ouviu a voz masculina ao seu lado. Aiolos. Sempre ele.

- Está louco?

- Conheço você o suficiente para saber que é capaz de algo assim.

- É, você está louco. Como pode achar que eu fiz isso?

- Como pode ter feito isso?

- Ouça bem, eu odeio Amirah. Sim. Eu confesso. Eu a odeio. Mas uma coisa é odiar e outra coisa é prejudicar alguém. Por que eu poria tia Sadira nervosa daquele jeito? Sendo levada daquela forma, Amirah certamente passará pelo julgamento e pode até morrer. Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de prejudicar alguém a esse ponto? E como eu tiraria as coisas daquele maldito baú sem pegar a chave que tia Sadira pendura no pescoço? Sua acusação não tem sentido. EU nada tenho a ver com isso. – saiu caminhando. Sabia que ele tinha acreditado. Viu em seus olhos.

Aiolos podia ser esperto algumas vezes, mas ela era mais.

Continua...


	5. Tudo tão perfeito

Olá pessoas que ainda leem essa fic.. xD

Mil perdões a demora pela postagem. Final de ano foi meio conturbado, inicio de ano também,... Visitas de parente em casa e bla bla bla somado ao fim do meu curso de pós-graduação e a tal da monografia x_x Mas ta acabando! Só mais um mês! \o/

Anyway...

Estamos nos aproximando do fim da primeira fase da fic e esse capítulo inicia isso. Depois vem uma bela passagem de tempo e a segunda fase. Mas só adianto até aqui, tá? xD

Deixem revieeeewwwsss!

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** Tudo tão perfeito.

Nem mesmo ele conseguia entender como pode acreditar em Hadyia. Não estava nenhum pouco satisfeito com aquilo. Tinha algo que ele sabia estar errado. Aquilo tinha de ser obra dela, mas...

Ela dissera algo certo. Como poderia ter sido ela sem a chave do baú? Será que pensar em Hadyia como culpada não seria reflexo do fato de não gostar dela? Será que ela poderia mesmo ser capaz de prejudicar alguém daquela forma? Aquilo lhe confundia os pensamentos.

Passara muito tempo com Hadyia quando mais novo. Tempo suficiente para conhecê-la muito bem. Era certo que ela odiava Amirah e já aprontara muitas vezes para afastá-la de Saga, mas em todas as vezes, a única prejudicada havia sido ela própria, e numa análise mais certa da coisa, o que Hadyia aprontava dessas vezes jamais prejudicaria ninguém. Pelo menos não daquela forma.

Mas ainda lhe doía acreditar. Até porque, tinha uma boa parte de si que achava, ou melhor, tinha certeza ter sido ela.

Mas como havia feito isso?

"_Devo ser justo com os fatos. Apesar de parecer, Hadyia não é nada esperta. Como conseguiria tirar a chave do pescoço de tia Sadira? E como conseguiria esconder tudo nas coisas de Amirah sem ser vista? E sem que ninguém percebesse nada. Ela podia muito bem saber de toda a rotina da rainha, mas estaria de mãos e pernas muito bem atadas para realizar algo desse tipo Além do mais, podia sim não ser esperta, mas também não era estúpida. Por que correr um risco desses? Tenho todos os motivos para não acreditar nela, mas todos os fatos me dizem o contrário. Não tenho saída. Sou obrigado a acreditar nela ainda que eu odeie isso. Mas, se não foi ela, quem foi? Quem seria capaz de fazer algo desse tipo? Amirah não pode pagar por algo que não fez"._

Amirah foi posta numa cela parcamente iluminada pela luz do archote pendurado no corredor, um pouco distante da entrada. O chão era frio e as paredes úmidas. Havia um catre de palha, uma banqueta e um balde para as necessidades.

Ao entrar ali, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo inteiro.

"_Entrei inocente, mas sairei daqui culpada. Ou talvez nem saia"._

- Logo alguém virá para cuidar dos seus ferimentos e lhe trazer uma roupa mais confortável, princesa.

"_Roupa confortável. Por que não diz logo 'uma roupa que combine mais com sua nova condição'?"_.

- Não precisa.

- Também lhe trarão comida.

- Não tenho fome.

- O balde será recolhido e trocado todas as manhãs.

"_Está me ignorando. Ele acredita que fui eu. Assim como todos os outros devem acreditar."_

Assim que os guardas saíram e trancaram a cela, Amirah deixou-se escorregar pela parede, até o chão. Mecanicamente, com os olhos inexpressivos e vidrados num ponto qualquer, a princesa começou a desfazer a trança, livrar-se das joias, desenrolar o sári e retirar o choli, ficando totalmente nua.

Sentia o sangue seco no canto da boca e a ferida que abrira por dentro latejar. O local onde havia recebido a primeira bofetada estava quente e dolorido. Pela força aplicada, ficaria roxo.

Arrastou-se pelo chão até chegar ao catre, onde deitou-se de costas para a grade de ferro, encolhida. Sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

Não demorou muito para alguém aparecer. Ouviu o barulho das grades sendo abertas e ouviu duas vozes. Uma era masculina. Um dos guardas, mas nenhum daqueles que haviam lhe trazido. Provavelmente o carcereiro. A outra voz era feminina. Mais velha inclusive. Talvez já tivesse ouvido. Mas de que importava saber disso agora?

A mulher entrou na cela e logo percebeu o que Amirah havia feito, quando sentiu pisar em algo macio.

"_Pelos deuses, o que ela fez? Livrou-se de toda a roupa!"_

- Com licença princesa Amirah. Sou Asima. Vim trazer um pouco de comida...

- Não sinto fome. – a voz era triste. Dolorida.

- Também vim para cuidar de seus ferimentos.

- Não preciso de nada.

- Mas princesa...

- Só quero ficar só. Por favor, me deixe em paz.

- Como quiser. Vou deixar a comida aqui, caso sinta fome mais tarde. Também vou deixar aqui este vestido que eu trouxe. – podia-se dizer que a peça parecia mais um saco de flanela bege encardida do que um vestido propriamente dito. Pelo menos tinha algum corte. – Deveria vesti-lo para que os guardas...

- Por favor, me deixe!

A mulher saiu, mas parecia preocupada. Enquanto ela fosse princesa e não tivesse sido julgada, ninguém a tocaria, mas o problema não era realmente esse.

Asima trabalhava no castelo já havia um bom tempo. Sempre ali, cuidado das celas, dos prisioneiros, suas comidas e seus ferimentos. Poucas vezes vira a princesa no pátio ou em outro lugar, mas as vezes que tinha visto presenciara a gentileza, a meninice e a alegria daquela que estava sempre disposta a ajudar aos outros.

Certa vez tinha ido até a cidade comprar frutas e verduras para sua casa. Havia fugido das celas para poder abastecer o lar que dividia com a pequena criança que lhe haviam dado para criar e que vendia flores pelas ruas da cidade para ajudar nas despesas. Enquanto a menina fazia seu trabalho, distraiu-se com algumas tortinhas de limão que o padeiro punha para esfriar na janela. Ficou parada, no meio da rua, observando-as, com a boca cheia de água e vontade e nem viu o que se aproximava.

Amirah cavalgava pela cidade procurando um tecido bonito para um traje novo. Era sempre assim, ela preferia escolher. E preferia ela mesma sair em busca disso. Não vinha distraída, mas a criança na sua frente era tão pequena que ela não viu. A princesa puxou as rédeas do cavalo a tempo e desmontou do animal no mesmo momento. Depois de verificar que nada havia acontecido e que a pequena estava bem, comprou dela uma rosa e lhe pagou por ela o dobro do que tinha dentro da cesta. Comprou-lhe as tortinhas de limão que o padeiro vendia e lhe levou para casa montada junto consigo no lombo do cavalo.

Muitos disseram que ela só havia feito aquilo por política, e outros disseram que era pura tolice, mas Asima enxergara além. Sabia que não havia sido nada do que diziam. Ela enxergara a verdade.

"_Que os deuses a protejam princesa. Que os deuses a protejam e guardem seu caminho. Que eles lhe deem força pra enfrentar tudo o que vem pela frente, porque não será fácil."_

**xOxOxOx**

Estava trancada no quarto, sozinha. Enquanto outros lamentavam e maldiziam o que havia acontecido, ela comemorava. Uma comemoração silenciosa para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada. Rodopiava, dançava, pulava e regozijava. Uma euforia sem fim.

Conseguira afastar Amirah de Saga de uma forma definitiva, já que, sem ter como provar que não havia sido ela, a princesa mofaria naquelas celas. E dependendo do resultado do julgamento, ela nunca mais voltaria. Melhor que aquilo seria o depois.

A rainha nunca tinha se sentido tão bem amparada quanto aquela manhã e o rei, ah o rei. Finalmente reconheceu algo. A partir daquele momento, tinha que ser a sobrinha perfeita. Ganhar a confiança dele, puxar seu saco.

Tudo tão perfeito!

"_Pra ficar mais perfeito, só com Saga ao meu lado. Quando nos casarmos e tivermos nossos filhos. Ah Saga. Você será meu. E logo vai esquecer essa princesinha medíocre. E quando formos rainha e rei, todos irão nos amar e seremos tão bons quanto Fadil e Sadira. Não. Seremos ainda melhores"._

**xOxOxOx**

Estava possesso.

Como ele havia sido capaz de fazer aquilo? Como pode acreditar que Amirah faria algo como aquilo? Que motivos ela teria?

E que direito ele tinha de dizer aquilo sobre seu pai?

Saga ainda tentou impedir que sua princesa fosse levada, mas por ordem de Fadil os guardas o seguraram. Então ele voltou sua raiva contra o próprio rei.

- Meu pai não ficaria decepcionado comigo. Ele ficaria decepcionado com você! Ele me confiou a você acreditando que me ensinaria valores, mas o que eu aprendi hoje com você? Nada de útil!

- Veja como fala comigo, moleque!

- Prefiro ser um moleque a ser um idiota! Como pode tratar a sua filha desse jeito? Como pode acreditar que ela tenha feito isso? Se esses são os valores que pretende me ensinar, prefiro não tê-los. Prefiro passar o resto da vida na ignorância. A ideia que meu pai tinha de você era completamente diferente do que eu vi hoje. Passei sete anos em Dahab e desses sete, quatro foram ouvindo que você era um homem justo, correto, que sabia ver a verdade das coisas. Mas você mostrou ser completamente diferente.

- Me respeite! Você não passa de um príncipe merdinha vestido de seda colorida que acha que sabe algo da vida. Você não sabe nada Saga. Nada! Acha que está preparado para ser rei? Para tomar as decisões que eu tomo? Você não está nem perto disso! E não pense que seu pai era melhor que eu, porque ele não era! Ele era igual a mim!

- Não. Ele não era. Eu podia ser só uma criança, mas vi meu pai fazer muita coisa que você não é capaz de fazer. Ouvir os filhos, independente da culpa, era uma delas.

- Você e seu irmão em momento algum fizeram alguma coisa que pudesse abalar a honra de seu pai. Amirah roubou. E roubou a própria mãe! A culpa dela é inegável diante do que EU vi.

- Não foi ela!

- E como você me explica o que eu achei? E como você sabe que não foi ela? Amirah sempre foi esperta. Inteligente. Pode muito bem ter feito isso pelas suas costas também, principezinho.

- Algo que meu pai fazia era sempre passar um pouco de tempo que fosse com os filhos. Por isso ele conhecia Kanon e eu muito bem. Coisa que você não fez com Amirah. Sadira sabe que não foi ela. Porque ela conhece a filha. Eu sei que não foi Amirah porque eu conheço a minha esposa. Enquanto você, acredita no que vê. E não no que sabe. Não conhece sua própria filha. Por isso não sabe a verdade.

- Chega dessa história! Estou cansado de tanta ladainha. O que está feito, está feito! Contente-se com isso. E é melhor que pense duas vezes antes de falar comigo nesse tom novamente. Moleque.

Após aquelas palavras Fadil retirou-se sem dar ao príncipe a chance de falar algo mais. Saga resolveu então ir para o quarto que dividia com ela. Mas era difícil. Mal havia passado da porta e já sentia repulsa por aquele lugar, só por saber que não passaria mais o tempo com ela ali. Fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se na cama, no lado que ela costumava deitar. Triste, afagou o travesseiro e as cobertas ainda remexidas.

"_Você sabia o tempo todo. Sabia e me disse. E eu nada fiz pra proteger você. Nada. E agora não pode estar comigo. Talvez por minha culpa. Eu que fiz uma promessa diante dos deuses, e não cumpri. Eu que prometi a você que nada lhe aconteceria. Talvez seu pai tenha razão. Sou apenas um príncipe vestido de seda colorida e o rei das promessas não cumpridas. Estou longe de ser quem devia. Falhei com você. Falhei com meu pai. Com todos que me eram importantes. Não sou digno de nada do que tenho."_

Tirou o gibão de seda azul ficando apenas com a camisa de algodão que usava por baixo, como se aquele ato simbólico o fizesse se sentir mais leve, mais livre de todo aquele peso. É óbvio que não deu certo.

Precisava vê-la. Precisava estar com ela. Mas ao tentar abrir a porta para buscar Amirah onde quer que ela estivesse foi novamente impedido. Ela não abria. Estava trancado. Tentou de todas as formas abri-la, mas não conseguiu. Até o guarda do outro lado lhe dizer que tinha sido uma ordem direta do rei e que ele ficaria preso ali até segunda ordem, para que pensasse melhor no que havia dito e feito. _"Não acredito nisso!"_ Preso no quarto como se estivesse de castigo. "_Fadil deve achar que me comportei como uma criança. Está devolvendo o que lhe falei sobre meu pai"._

Num surto de raiva destruiu as coisas ao redor.

**xOxOxOx**

A umidade e a escuridão da cela começaram a incomodar. Devagar ela escorregou para dentro do vestido que Asima havia lhe deixado. Sentiu o corpo começar a se aquecer, mas não era o suficiente. Ainda estava frio. _"E continuará frio, não importa o que eu faça"_. Encolheu-se novamente no catre. Perguntava-se que horas deveria ser. Estava ali há quanto tempo? Atrás de si o barulho das grades se abrindo lhe respondeu as perguntas. Era Asima que havia voltado pra lhe trazer o jantar.

- Você vestiu o vestido. Que bom. Costuma fazer frio aqui embaixo. Precisava de algo para se esquentar. – disse a mulher entrando na cela – Mas vejo que não tocou na comida.

- Eu disse que não tinha fome. E continuo sem ela. Pode levar tudo de volta.

- Princesa, eu entendo o que está sentindo, mas não se entregue desse jeito...

- Não! Você não sabe como eu me sinto! – disse a princesa levantando do catre – Não ouse tentar me dissuadir com esse argumento. Você não faz a menor ideia do que eu estou passando.

- Perdão. Eu... Eu só queria ajudar. Não acredito que tenha sido você, princesa. Só queria uma forma de confortá-la.

- Tudo bem. Desculpe por isso. Desculpe mesmo. Eu não devia ter descontado em você. É que ainda me é difícil acreditar que isso aconteceu. É difícil acreditar no que meu pai fez comigo. A forma como me tratou e tudo o que falou. – as lágrimas voltavam a cair.

- Não sei o que lhe dizer, princesa.

- Eu vou passar por aquele julgamento, não vou?

- Tenha fé nos deuses que...

- Apenas me responda.

- Se nada que prove o contrário for achado, sim.

- E o que vai acontecer comigo?

- Não pense nisso agora.

- Mulher, chega de conversa. Se já fez o que tinha que fazer, saia. – guarda disse ao aparecer novamente.

"_Mais um que também acha que eu fui culpada. Todos me condenam agora"_.

Assim que Asima saiu a princesa encolheu-se no canto da cela.

"_Onde está você Saga? Por que ainda não apareceu? Céus, será que você também acredita nisso tudo? Será que acha que eu fui culpada? Será que ele fez você acreditar nesse absurdo? Não. Você não. Você é tudo o que tenho nesse momento. Saga... O que eu vou fazer agora?"_

**xOxOxOx**

Dois dias haviam se passado.

Estava cansado daquilo tudo. Cansado de ser tratado como criança. Cansado de ficar preso naquele maldito quarto cheio de lembranças dela e sem poder tê-la consigo e de receber os criados que lhe traziam a comida, mas não diziam uma só palavra. Por várias vezes tentou abrir aquela maldita porta a força, mas era só perda de tempo. _"Ele está enlouquecendo! Por quanto tempo mais pretende me manter aqui, velho?_" Para sua surpresa, naquela manhã a tranca estava aberta. Seria um descuido? Ou ele simplesmente havia se dado conta da estupidez? Podia ser algum tipo de estratégia para... Para o que? O que mais poderia acontecer agora?

"_Que se foda. Qualquer outra coisa pode esperar. Eu preciso ir atrás de Amirah._"

Ninguém o impediu em seu percurso.

Pelos corredores e áreas do castelo tudo parecia normal. Exceto pela atmosfera triste que circulava ali.

"_Todos sentem a seriedade do que aconteceu aqui, mas ninguém se atreve a falar nada. É perceptível. Todos sentem medo do rei que puniu a própria filha e o genro. Se era isso que ele queria, ele conseguiu"_.

Num dos pátios Aiolos treinava golpes com a espada, junto ao mestre de armas. Não queria ser visto. Não queria conversas com ninguém. Só queria chegar até ela. Escondeu-se o máximo que pode e foi até onde ficavam as celas.

**xOxOxOx**

Dois dias. Já havia completado dois dias que estava presa ali. E a única visita que recebia era de Asima. E mesmo assim, não era por muito tempo. A mulher ainda tentava trazer uma coisa ou outra pra agradá-la, como frutas e tortas e até um cobertor pra mantê-la mais aquecida durante a noite, mas Amirah não queria nada daquilo. A única coisa que queria mesmo era sair dali. E no fundo ela sabia como sairia. E cada momento que passava ali tinha mais certeza disso. Nem Saga, nem Aiolos, nem sua mãe e nem mesmo seu pai, para inquiri-la de algo, havia aparecido ali. Todos haviam lhe condenado.

"_Eu poderia esperar isso de qualquer um. Exceto de você. Criei tolas esperanças de que você me tiraria daqui Saga. E, no entanto, você também acreditou nele. Me pergunto o que ele lhe falou, como ele lhe convenceu. Por que Saga?_"

**xOxOxOx**

- Experimente tentar me impedir de passar e num piscar de olhos sua cabeça se encontra no chão e quando você abri-los novamente, vai estar no inferno. Sou seu príncipe. Me deve respeito!

- Mas... Mas... O rei disse que...

- Ele me mandou aqui. Vai contrariar a palavra do rei? Por qye se quiser, acertamos as coisas agora mesmo.

- Sim, meu príncipe.

O guarda levou o príncipe até a cela onde Amirah se encontrava. O rapaz estava nervoso e tremia no momento em que procurava a chave certa para abrir o cadeado.

- Deixe-me a sós com a princesa.

- Sim senhor.

Quando Saga entrou esperava uma recepção melhor, mas Amirah nada fez. Continuou encolhida no canto. Parecia com medo.

- Amirah?

- Sim, meu... príncipe.

"_Meu príncipe?_" Por que ela o havia chamado assim? O que estava acontecendo? Seria possível que ela tivesse passado por mais alguma coisa além do que passou naquela maldita manhã? Ela não lhe encarava, mas mostrava certo respeito. Respeito esse que só lhe era prestado por que não era da realeza. "_Ela adotou a culpa para si?_"

- Amirah, o que está fazendo?

- N-nada.

"_Está com medo de mim"_. – percebeu.

- Meu amor, por que está com medo? Sou eu. O seu Saga.

- Meu? Perdão, mas acho que isso já não é mais verdade. O príncipe certamente acredita que eu fui culpada. Caso contrário não teria passado dois dias para vir até aqui.

- Vai mesmo jogar isso na minha cara?

- Não estou fazendo nada disso.

- Seu pai me trancou no quarto por dois dias para me punir depois da briga que nós tivemos quando eu lhe defendia. E esse tempo todo, a única coisa que eu pensava era em você. E em como eu faria pra tirar você daqui.

- Não acredita mesmo que tenha sido eu?

- Claro que não!

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela pulou nos braços do jovem príncipe. E o choro pesado veio em seguida. Saga apenas a abraçou e lhe afagou os cabelos.

- Ouça, não tenho a menor ideia de quem possa ter feito isso, mas vou descobrir. E essa pessoa vai pagar caro.

- Não quero que me prometa nada, mas faça o possível para me tirar daqui. – pediu ela com o rosto afundado no pescoço dele.

- Eu vou. – Saga respondeu levantando o delicado rosto dela com um dedo. Então percebeu os hematomas no olho direito e na comissura do lábio, do mesmo lado. O corte tinha uma leve inflamação. Ele, com uma expressão dolorosa no rosto, tocou-lhe os ferimentos – Que injustiça ele fez com você?

- Meu pai nunca havia encostado um dedo em mim e tampouco levantado a voz daquele jeito. Não parecia ele. Não podia ser ele. Mas era. Era e eu não sei se consigo perdoá-lo por isso. Mesmo que por um milagre dos deuses eu consiga sair daqui.

- Ei, não diga isso. Você vai sair daqui, vai ver. Eu vou dar um jeito.

**xOxOxOx**

Tentava voltar a rotina, mas era algo um tanto difícil. Os últimos acontecimentos haviam influenciado muito a rotina do castelo. A princesa presa e acusada de roubo. O príncipe trancado no quarto para aprender uma lição. A rainha chorando e gritando o tempo todo pela filha. E todos por ali com olhares temerosos. Até mesmo seu sobrinho parecia mais cauteloso com o que fazia ou falava. O acontecido tinha apenas dois dias e ele já estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo. Havia agido como um rei deve agir diante de um caso como aquele. Da mesma forma que Dario havia feito com Saida diante de sua traição.

Dispensara Aiolos, dispensara os guardas, tudo para ficar sozinho na sala do trono. A verdade era que, não estava contente com nada daquilo. Esperava jamais ter de levantar a mão para Amirah como fizera naquele dia. Justo ela que nunca lhe dera motivos para isso. Se pudesse voltar atrás... Mas agora tinha que seguir com aquilo até o fim. Um fim que ele sabia poder ser trágico.

As portas da sala do trono então se abriram e por elas entrou o príncipe. Estava sério, a postura ereta, e vinha caminhando na direção do rei, encarando-o.

- Ora, vejam só quem resolveu aparecer. Parece que não aprendeu a lição, me encarando desse jeito.

- Pelo contrário.

- Suponho então que seu período de cárcere o tenha feito vir até mim para desculpar-se.

- Sim. Vossa Graça estava certo. Eu não devia tê-lo enfrentado daquela forma. – quando começou a falar, abaixou a cabeça e ajoelhou-se diante do trono – Me perdoe por isso.

- Levante-se. Você não precisa se ajoelhar. Vou tomar o que aconteceu por uma criancice.

- Não. Tem algo... Algo que preciso lhe pedir e faço questão de fazê-lo ajoelhado.

- E o que é agora?

- Eu... – os olhos ficaram marejados, mas engoliu o choro. Se ia mesmo fazer aquilo, precisava ser forte e mostrar confiança – Eu vim lhe pedir... Não. Vim implorar que dê uma chance a Amirah.

- Uma chance?

- Não só a ela, mas a mim também. Dê-me uma chance de provar que ela é inocente.

- E como acha que vai fazer isso?

- Ainda não sei. Mas só o que lhe peço é tempo.

- Não faz a menor ideia do que vai fazer, mas mesmo assim veio pedir por ela. Eu não posso deixar de admitir que você tem coragem, rapaz. Mesmo sabendo que isso pode não dar em nada.

- Eu só quero...

- Que seja. – disse o rei desviando o rosto do príncipe, encenando desinteresse – Tem o tempo que quiser.

- Obrigado Vossa Graça.

Assim que Saga saiu, Fadil sentiu mais ainda o peso de sua decisão sobre seus ombros. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, como se aquilo pudesse esconder a dor que sentia até de si próprio.

- Que você consiga algo Saga. Que consiga algo.

**xOxOxOx**

Mas o tempo passou e em quase três meses Saga não conseguiu nada, apesar de todos os seus esforços.

- Por que ainda perde seu tempo vindo aqui Saga?

- Perder meu tempo? Amirah, nunca vai ser perda de tempo vir aqui ver você.

- Você não devia mais fazer isso Saga. Você é um príncipe e eu...

- Você é uma princesa.

- Não. Eu não sou mais. Todos já me condenaram. Todos. Você é o único que ainda vem aqui. E eu não vejo motivos pra isso. Não devia se rebaixar a tanto. Devia fazer como eles. Meu pai, minha mãe, Aiolos. Nenhum deles veio aqui até hoje.

- Seu pai é orgulhoso demais pra isso. Aiolos já veio aqui. Velou seu sono algumas vezes. Fadil o tem deixado ocupado ultimamente, para que ele evite vir. Mas sempre que pode, ele vem. Sadira tem estado muito doente desde que você foi presa. Ela quase não sai da cama. Mas mesmo assim não para de pensar em você e nem de pedir aos deuses para que...

- Pedir aos deuses... Como se isso adiantasse algo. Passei esse tempo inteiro pedindo a eles que mostrassem a verdade para que eu pudesse sair daqui e, no entanto, de nada adiantou. Pode dizer a ela que pare, pois pedir algo aos deuses de nada vai adiantar.

- Perdeu a fé nos grandes deuses. Você, que era tão devota. Se isso aconteceu então... também perdeu a fé em mim.

Amirah ficou calada por uns instantes, mas logo interrompeu o próprio silêncio.

- Desculpe Saga, mas você não conseguiu nada durante todo esse tempo, que garantias eu tenho de que ainda vai conseguir algo? Sabemos como isso vai acabar.

- Eu esperava ouvir tudo, menos isso.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Não. É melhor não dizer mais nada.

Saga deixou a cela sem olhar pra trás. Não sabia nem se ela ainda tinha dito alguma coisa. Em partes entendia o lado dela, pois ele mesmo sentia o fracasso pesando sobre seus ombros, mas não esperava aquela reação dela. Amirah sempre fora espirituosa, sempre acreditara que no fim tudo daria certo. Talvez aquela situação toda tivesse mexido com suas crenças, e com toda razão, mas não esperava nada daquilo. Sentia sua própria confiança escorrendo feito água pelos seus dedos.

**xOxOxOx**

Estava impaciente. Em sua cabeça o castigo que Amirah merecia estava demorando demais para vir, ainda que os que eram presos pelos crimes cometidos passassem muito mais que 3 meses para esperar o julgamento.

Ela sabia que Saga havia implorado de joelhos por uma chance de salvar sua princesinha, mas nem se preocupava com aquilo. Ninguém acharia nada porque ninguém havia visto nada. Ela, como total autora e executora do plano, tinha o controle de tudo. No entanto, o fato de vê-lo humilhar-se daquela forma e ficar extremamente entristecido lhe incomodava. Amirah não merecia que ele ficasse daquele jeito e fizesse tudo aquilo por ela. Era um absurdo! Precisava fazer algo para acelerar aquele processo.

Mas o que poderia ser feito? O único que podia resolver isso era o próprio rei. Mas não podia chegar e falar para seu amado tio "_julgue Amirah pelos crimes de uma vez por todas, acabe com o sofrimento do meu príncipe, e no final de tudo, case-me com ele. Só eu posso fazê-lo feliz!_". Apesar de que a vontade de fazer aquilo era maior que tudo. A impossibilidade de ser direta estava lhe corroendo. Precisava pensar rapidamente numa forma de acabar com aquela novelinha.

**xOxOxOx**

Fadil estava reunido com o conselho. A época dos torneios estava chegando e precisava ser definido o prêmio e de onde viria tudo. Apenas mais uma reunião maçante. Era seu mestre da moeda que arranjava tudo mesmo. Só o que queria era acabar tudo e se ver livre daquele monte de bajuladores. Por quanto tempo mais aquela história duraria ele sinceramente não queria mais saber. Levantou-se, deu a ordem para que continuassem sem ele e saiu. Não estava com paciência para nada daquilo.

Mal saiu da sala e encontrou Hadyia parada ali perto.

- O que você está fazendo ai, menina?

- Eu... precisava falar com Vossa Graça.

- Agora não.

- Mas é importante.

- Já disse que agora não.

- Mas meu tio... Vossa Graça... O senhor não vai gostar de saber o que eu ouvi nas ruas hoje.

- Você não desiste mesmo, não é?

- Eu só quero lhe ser útil.

- Tudo bem. Você não vai me deixar em paz mesmo que eu diga não mais uma vez. Me acompanhe e diga, o que ouviu?

- Me sinto até sem graça, mas é algo que...

- Fale logo menina, sem rodeios.

- Eu sai essa manhã para ir até a cidade, comprar algumas coisas para um traje novo quando ouvi algumas pessoas falando sobre Amirah.

- E o que eles diziam?

- Alguns a condenavam pelo que fez com os próprios pais, mas...

- Mas?

- Outros condenavam Vossa Graça. – assim, gentilmente ela começava.

- A mim? – o rei perguntou visivelmente surpreso.

- Sim. Eles dizem que Vossa Graça protege demais aquela que desonrou sua casa. E que por ser sua filha e ter cometido a injúria debaixo do seu nariz não deveria sequer esperar tanto tempo para ser castigada. Eles o acusam de fraqueza. Começam a questionar sua credibilidade como rei. – assim, bem devagar no ponto certo: o ego de Fadil.

- Eles dizem isso? – perguntou, o rosto já começando a contrair-se com a raiva

-Sim. Muitos deles. Os outros preferem ficar calados, mas concordam da mesma forma. Dizem que não chega aos pés de Dario e que não tem a mesma firmeza que ele teve quando foi desonrado pela rainha Saida. Meu tio, eu só lhe conto isso com a finalidade de lhe ser útil. Porque sei o quanto lhe custa esta situação toda. Eu...

- Chega. Me deixe.

Estava feito. Agora era só uma questão de tempo.

Continua...


	6. Não Houve Motivos

**Capítulo 6: Não Houve Motivos.**

Fraco e sem credibilidade. Era assim que seu povo o via. E era tudo o que ele não gostaria que acontecesse. Não. Aquilo não poderia ficar assim. Precisava tomar uma atitude. O problema é que, dar o que eles queriam significava fazer algo que ele queria evitar.

A verdade é que ele sabia que o povo reclamaria da sua falta de atitude para com o que havia acontecido, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Ainda tinha esperanças de que Saga pudesse encontrar algo que resolvesse aquela situação, mas o rapaz nada conseguiu em todo aquele tempo.

O rei então pôs-se a pensar. Sozinho, andava de um lado para o outro ponderando suas ações, pesando as consequências, procurando um melhor caminho para seguir. Mas parecia não ter jeito.

Sentou-se no trono, segurou a cabeça com as mãos e pediu aos deuses que lhe perdoassem por qualquer erro. E passou mais um tempo ali, sentado, como que tomando coragem para fazer o que tinha que fazer.

Levantou-se e pediu uma nova reunião com o Conselho.

**xOxOxOx**

Atingir Fadil em seu ponto fraco foi a coisa mais inteligente que podia ter pensado fazer. O velho podia ser todo dado a família, mas era orgulhoso e vaidoso demais e sempre punha sua coroa na frente de tudo. Sempre.

Mas esse era um momento em que tinha de ser cautelosa porque o que viria a poderia ser bem delicado. Se Fadil fizesse o que ela esperava, passaria um bom tempo até que as coisas ficassem mais calmas e ai sim ela teria de usar da sua esperteza.

**xOxOxOx**

Estava escorado no parapeito do grande balcão, olhando para o movimento lá embaixo. Tentava ocupar a cabeça com outra coisa que não fossem as palavras que ouvira mais cedo.

"_Como deixei isso acontecer? Como pude estragar tudo? Fadil tem razão quando diz que sou apenas um merdinha vestido em seda colorida"_.

Não pensar naquilo era uma coisa bem complicada. Principalmente com tanta culpa lhe corroendo. Ouviu passos atrás de si. Não ligou. Não importava quem era.

- Sem sono? – a voz amigável lhe perguntou.

- Um pouco. Ou talvez completamente. Não sei se quero pensar em sono agora.

- É meio estranho vê-lo aqui a essa hora.

- Só estava pensando. E você o que faz aqui, Aiolos?

- Troca de guarda.

- Achei que Fadil tivesse mandado você procurar alguma puta de novo.

- Hoje eu bem que queria que ele tivesse feito isso. Mas ele me fez ficar esperando atrás da porta até agora, enquanto se o Conselho está em reunião com ele de novo.

- De novo? Ele não me avisou de nenhuma reunião. Ainda mais tão tarde assim. Sobre o que é agora?

- Não sei. Ele não me disse. De qualquer forma, devia estar feliz por ele ter lhe poupado.

- Eu queria ser poupado de outras coisas. – deu um suspiro triste e desviou o olhar.

- O que foi agora?

- Amirah me disse coisas hoje que me fazem sentir um imbecil inútil. E ela tem razão.

- Ei, calma lá. O que ela disse?

- Ela perdeu as esperanças em tudo. Em mim. Tomou a culpa pra si e já espera pelo pior. Me cobrou garantias que nem eu tenho. Ela está certa em pensar assim Aiolos. Esse tempo todo eu não consegui nada. Nem um falso rumor que fosse.

- Amirah está nervosa com toda essa situação Saga. Não leve isso em conta. No lugar dela eu estaria do mesmo jeito.

- Não. Já não se trata mais de nervosismo. Ela hesitou em me dizer isso, mas me disse com todas as palavras. E a culpa disso é minha.

- Não carregue isso com você.

- Como não vou fazer isso Aiolos? Eu prometi a ela! Assim como prometi muitas outras coisas que não fui capaz de fazer. Como, me diga, como ela pode confiar em mim desse jeito? Falhei com ela. E da pior forma.

- Saga, carregar essa culpa não vai lhe levar a lugar nenhum. E nem vai resolver nada. Eu queria poder fazer algo pra lhe ajudar, mas Fadil me põe em rédeas curtas o dia todo. Ele diz que é pra evitar que algum inconformado tente lhe atacar pelo que fez, mas ambos sabemos que não é por causa disso. Minhas mãos estão tão atadas quanto as suas. Mas perder as esperanças é pior ainda. É compreensível que isso tenha acontecido com ela, mas se você perder as suas, vai cometer o maior erro da sua vida. Você sabe que ainda pode fazer algo.

- Fazer o que Aiolos? Me diga! Fazer o que? Eu não tenho nada. Estou caminhando no escuro. Se é que estou caminhando.

- Não perca a fé e nem a confiança. Esse é o começo. Revise seus passos, veja se pode encontrar algo que deixou escapar. Só não desista. Por favor.

- Tem razão. Vou recomeçar e ver algum detalhe que negligenciei.

- Mas é melhor começar amanhã. Vá pro quarto, descanse, durma um pouco. Tente tirar essas ideias da cabeça. Não vai adiantar de nada fazer algo com elas ai.

- Vou tentar. Mas não vai ser fácil.

- Nada é fácil.

**xOxOxOx**

O sol tinha despontado no horizonte, mas o dia em si parecia sombrio. Abafado. Mormacento. Úmido. Não havia uma brisa rolando. Mesmo assim o rei escolhera trajar um gibão de veludo azul com bordados vermelhos e dourados, calças de lã azul, capa de seda vermelha e o cinto da espada atado na cintura. Colocou a coroa de ouro vermelho cravejada de rubis e desceu para o desjejum. Sabia que aquele seria um dia e tanto e queria que todos soubessem que era seu rei que estava ali. Todos.

Aiolos lhe esperava parado na porta de seu quarto. O jovem rapaz trajava algo leve, o que condizia mais com o clima daquele dia.

- Troque de roupa garoto. Quero você e Saga de armadura hoje.

- Sim, Vossa Graça.

Não demorou muito para que os dois jovens cavaleiros aparecessem com suas armaduras douradas. Saga aparentava perturbação no rosto, mas Fadil não ligou muito para aquilo. Tinha suas próprias perturbações e preocupações para dar atenção naquele momento. Não trocou muitas palavras durante a refeição, absorto em seus pensamentos. O lugar de Sadira encontrava-se vazio já tinha algum tempo. Desde que Amirah havia sido mantida em cárcere, a rainha se recusava a sair de seus aposentos, exceto para ir ao Santuário pedir aos deuses pela filha. Mas isso acontecera somente quando ela se encontrava um pouco disposta. Sadira havia enfraquecido e caíra doente, passando o dia todo na cama. Sempre que o rei tentava visitá-la, a rainha tinha crises nervosas e lhe recebia com gritos.

Fadil não podia negar que sentia falta dela, mas o que estava feito, estava feito.

- Não parece disposto hoje, Saga. Pouco tocou na comida. – comentou enquanto melava um pedaço de pão na manteiga e bebia uma taça de vinho.

- Não muito Vossa Graça. Apenas uma noite mal dormida.

- É bom que trate de se recuperar.

- Quantos serão julgados hoje, Vossa Graça? – Aiolos perguntou.

- Apenas um. Mas este não vai ser nada fácil.

**xOxOxOx**

Quase não dormira aquela noite. Em partes porque não sentia sonos e em partes porque sentia-se arrependida por ter falado tudo aquilo para Saga.

"_Fui muito dura com ele. Não devia ter descontado nele toda essa minha frustração. Todo meu medo. Saga só está tentando ajudar, ainda que ele saiba, tanto quanto eu, qual o fim disso tudo. Mas estraguei tudo. Agora ele também pode não acreditar. Eu não podia ter feito o que fiz. Não podia. Não podia afastar Saga assim."_

Não tinha muita noção de que horas eram. A única iluminação que tinha ali era a que vinha do archote que ficava fora da cela, então não sabia se o dia já havia amanhecido lá fora. Podia ter dormido e acordado e ainda ser noite.

Ouviu passos se aproximando. Podia ser asima, lhe trazendo o desjejum. Podia ser. Mas não era. Era um sacerdote e duas sacerdotisas. Ele era Kansbar e as duas mulheres Padme e Aridai.

- Viemos prepará-la, princesa.

- Me preparar?

- Para a justiça dos deuses. – respondeu Aridai.

Justiça dos deuses. Ela sabia o que isso significava.

**xOxOxOx**

- Está tudo pronto? – Fadil perguntou a um de seus capitães da guarda.

- Sim, Vossa Graça. – respondeu o outro.

- Os guardas estão posicionados como eu pedi?

- Estão, Vossa Graça.

- Os mesmos homens que eu pedi?

- Sim, Vossa Graça.

- Ótimo. Que comece tudo. – disse tomando o caminho até o cadeirão destinado a si.

A sua direita, em um cadeirão menor, Saga estava sentado. A expressão ainda perdida. A sua esquerda, Aiolos estava parado, em pé.

Lá embaixo, a plataforma esperava seu réu. Ao sinal do rei o velho inquiridor iniciou tudo.

- Todos de é diante de Fadil Abdel Karim, rei de Ahd e Saga Komninos, legítimo príncipe de Dahab e deste reino.

"_Sim. Fiquem todos de pé para o circo que se aproxima. O circo pelo qual todos vocês pediram. O circo que eu tive de montar e que vai acabar com a minha vida."_

- Que os deuses iluminem seus pensamentos e que Vossa Graça possa fazer justiça com sua decisão.

"_Só os deuses sabem a verdadeira justiça que me espera."_

- Tragam-na.

**xOxOxOx**

Lhe deram banho, lhe pentearam os cabelos, lhe vestiram uma túnica nova tão branca quanto as nuvens de um céu que há muito ela não via e lhe serviram uma boa refeição.

- Não sinto fome.

- A princesa precisa comer.

- Não sou princesa.

- Agir com orgulho não vai fazer com que os deuses apiedem-se.

- Não estou agindo com orgulho e nem quero a piedade dos deuses. E nem a de nenhum de vocês. Piedade é para aqueles que fizeram algo. Eu não fiz.

- Se não tivesse feito, não estaria aqui. – disse o sacerdote – Mas não cabe a nenhum de nós fazer este julgamento. Os deuses falarão pelo rei.

O sacerdote e as duas sacerdotisas saíram da cela tão logo acabaram o que tinham de fazer, mas mal puseram os pés fora dali, dois guardas entraram. Mandaram que ela levantasse do catre, lhe agrilhoaram as mãos a frente de seu corpo e lhe conduziram para fora, fazendo-a avançar pelos corredores, cada um ao seu lado.

Estranho não ter tido nenhum pressentimento acerca daquilo. Talvez os deuses tivessem mesmo lhe abandonado quando ela os abandonou. Então todo aquele ritual de preparo dos sacerdotes não serviria pra nada. Não que na verdade adiantasse de algo. Eles diziam que aquilo servia para que os três deuses lhe abençoassem a entrada no mundo dos mortos, caso severamente penitenciado. Caso contrário, era uma dádiva abençoada para um novo início de vida. Livre de pecados, de consciência limpa e com energia suficiente para realizações corretas. Mas a verdade era que aquilo servia só para uma boa aparência diante do rei.

Os guardas foram lhe conduzindo até uma pequena cela mais iluminada, onde lhe mandaram esperar até ser chamada.

"_Então é isso. Abandonei os deuses e eles me abandonaram. Abandonei Saga e ele me abandonou. Muito justo. Mas nenhum pouco agradável. Mas seria ele capaz de me trair dessa forma? Não é possível que tenha feito isso comigo Saga. Eu não posso acreditar. Simplesmente não posso. Talvez ele soubesse o tempo todo que isso aconteceria hoje. Talvez ele esperasse uma reação melhor e isso decidiria tudo"_.

Milhares de teorias dançaram em sua cabeça. Difícil escolher uma só.

Lá de fora veio a ordem.

- Tragam-na.

**xOxOxOx**

Não estava nada disposto aquela manhã. Não havia dormido bem. As palavras de Amirah ainda martelavam em sua cabeça e somado a isso tentava pensar no que havia deixado passar em sua investigação. Tinha certeza de que passar o dia sentado ali não seria algo inspirador, mas pelo menos lhe desviaria os pensamentos livres por algum tempo. Pretendia desligar-se de tudo, mas aquelas palavras lhe chamaram atenção.

- Tragam-na.

- Trazer quem?

Pergunta sem resposta.

- Não você não fez isso. Não pode ter feito isso!

Sem resposta novamente.

- Diga algo!

- O que quer que eu diga?

- Me diga que não fez isso com ela. – havia certo desespero em sua voz.

- Veja você mesmo.

- Fadil, eu não posso acreditar que você foi capaz de fazer isso.

- Sou capaz de tudo. Eu sou o rei. E não ouse me afrontar outra vez moleque. Se isso está acontecendo é por culpa da sua incompetência.

Lá embaixo Amirah era conduzida para o centro da plataforma, escoltada pelos dois guardas. Saga não soube o que pensar ou o que dizer. A escuridão da cela mostrava muito pouco ou quase nada. Ela não parecia ser a mesma. Estava bem mais magra do que era – resultado das várias refeições rejeitadas durante esse tempo todo. Olhos fundos, o rosto fino, as maças mais salientes. Não parecia ser ela. Mas era. O olhar era frio, morto. Os movimentos mecânicos. _"Ela se entregou. Mais nada importa. Tomou de vez a culpa para si."_

- Ela não devia passar por isso!

- Não é você quem decide.

A angústia preencheu o peito do jovem príncipe ao vê-la ali.

**xOxOxOx**

Ali estava. Preparada para o que viria. Mas não para encarar seu júri. Porém, seria obrigada a fazê-lo.

"_Preciso ser forte_". Ficava repetindo mentalmente.

Mas ela sabia que não seria tão vitoriosa assim. Encarar as duas pessoas que deveriam tirá-la dali, mas que ao contrário disso, a condenariam. Ao levantar a cabeça, não pode conter a lágrima solitária que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Lá estava Fadil, sério, régio, austero. Seu pai. Sangue do seu sangue. Ao seu lado, Saga, o amor da sua vida. Seus algozes.

"_Faça bom proveito do seu julgamento pai. Você e seu orgulho estúpido. Você e sua coroa estúpida. Espero que conviva com a culpa por toda sua vida_." – Remoeu em seus pensamentos. – "_E você Saga? Por que? Por que fez isso comigo? Você sabia o tempo todo que isso aconteceria e não fez nada! Nada! Por que não evitou? Por quê?_" – Amirah olhou para o príncipe lá em cima. Ele parecia discutir algo com o rei, que lhe respondeu friamente. Então ele lhe lançou um olhar cheio de agonia e angústia. – _"Ele não sabia."_ – percebeu – "_Ele não sabia._"

- Ajoelhe-se perante o rei. – o disse o inquiridor

Mas ela nada fez. Permaneceu na mesma posição.

- Mandei ajoelhar-se!

A forma como ele dizia aquelas palavras. O olhar frio do rei. Era isso. Não era nada além de ré. Julgada por um crime que não havia cometido. Se ainda havia alguma esperança de acabar com toda aquela agonia, ela havia sumido naquele instante.

- Faça o que eu digo garota! – o inquiridor a forçou a ajoelhar-se, batendo em suas pernas com o cajado que o ajudava a ficar de pé. Lá em cima Saga remexeu-se no cadeirão.

Amirah encontrava-se no chão, apoiada nos joelhos e nas mãos, agrilhoadas. A cabeça baixa.

- Aqui, ajoelhada diante do rei se encontra Amirah Abdel Karim, filha de Fadil e Sadira, nossos amados soberanos – o velho começou a falar para todos os outros que ali estavam – mas que resolveu desonrar sua própria casa, furtando itens valiosos da coroa, entre eles, o traje de sete cores, usado somente pela rainha na celebração da tradicional noite de Basheera. Hoje ela não é princesa de nenhum lugar. É apenas mais uma que passará pelo julgamento do rei, abençoado pela decisão dos deuses.

- Eu não fiz nada. – sussurrou baixinho.

- Ela diz a todos que não fez nada. Que a culpa não foi sua. Mas todos sabemos que os itens furtados foram encontrados entre seus pertences. Pelo próprio rei. Como explica isso, Amirah?

- Não tenho nada a explicar. – respondeu sem muita vida.

- Ah tem. Tem sim. Precisa explicar a todos como tudo isso aconteceu.

- Não tenho não. Não fiz nada.

- Vocês veem? Ela insiste em dizer que não fez nada. Vossa Graça, talvez queira dizer algo.

- Não.

- Amirah, se confessar este pecado sua expiação pode ser pequena. É inconcebível para todos nós, tomar conhecimento que, você, como a princesa de Ahd, sabendo que um dia herdaria tudo aquilo, ter uma atitude como esta. Não dá pra entender seus motivos.

- Não houve motivos.

- Então fez isso só por fazer?

- Eu não fiz nada.

- Claro. Roubar não é fazer nada.

- Não roubei nada!

Saga tentou dizer algo, mas um gélido olhar de Fadil lhe impediu. Melhor não arriscar.

- Não piore as coisas rapaz. Lembre-se, parte disso é culpa sua.

- Vossa Graça – o velho chamou outra vez – não sei o que fazer. Ela insiste em dizer que não fez nada. Que não tem culpa do acontecido.

- E não tem. – Aiolos sussurrou, inaudível.

- Amirah. Levante-se. – ordenou o rei, vendo a jovem levantar-se com dificuldades. A cajadada em suas pernas doía bastante – Nós dois sabemos o que eu encontrei aquele dia. Olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que não foi verdade. Diga que não fez nada. Defenda-se.

"_Reaja Amirah. Por favor. Reaja_." – Saga pedia em pensamentos.

- Você me criou. Você fez de mim quem eu sou. Responda você. Acha mesmo q...

Ela não pode terminar, pois a pesada mão do velho desceu em seu rosto.

- Mais respeito com o rei! Dirija-se a ele por "Vossa Graça"!

- "Vossa Graça" – remoeu antes de continuar – acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de algo assim? Diante de tudo que me ensinou? Vossa Graça acha que eu o desonraria dessa forma?

- Eu não tenho que achar nada. Eu sei o que vi. Sei a desonra que tive.

- Eu não fiz nada! Pai, eu não o desonrei. Juro.

- Suas juras são vazias, menina. Por que o rei diria algo contrário do que viu? Vai negar que as coisas roubadas estavam entre seus pertences?

- Não.

- Veem? Ela confirma. Por que não confessa então a sua culpa, Amirah? – perguntou o velho.

- Porque eu não fiz nada!

- Ela insiste na mentira. Que os deuses se apiedem de você, menina.

- Que os deuses se apiedem de você, seu velho maldito! Ou melhor, que o façam queimar no inferno, enforcado nessa sua língua venenosa!

Amirah revoltou-se. Mas aquela reação não foi sábia. A forte bofetada que recebeu a derrubou no chão outra vez.

- E com essa atitude ela se diz inocente dos pecados cometidos. Só reforça mais ainda a sua culpa, pobre coitada.

- Estou farto.

Saga lançou um olhar desesperado em direção ao rei. Aquilo não era coisa boa. Ele bem sabia.

- Vossa Graça...

- Cale-se.

Um sinal do rei e os guardas se dirigiram até a jovem, ainda no chão, remoendo a bofetada. Quando sentiu seus braços sendo agarrados e seu corpo sendo puxado, ela soube que estava tudo acabado. Com raiva, ela dirigiu-se ao pai com palavras duras.

- Eu espero que guarde esse momento até o fim, pai! Espero que remoa essa culpa até seu último suspiro! Se existe um culpado aqui, ele é você, "Vossa Graça". E seu crime é condenar a sua própria filha! Inocente!

- Cale-se estúpida!

- Cale-se você seu velho desgraçado! Quero que você se foda no inferno!

Os guardas prenderam o grilhão a uma corrente, presa a um mastro. Puxaram-na, de forma que os braços da jovem ficaram suspensos. Sentindo o que viria a seguir, Amirah deu um último olhar na direção do príncipe. Um olhar triste, carregado de dor e despedida.

"_Adeus Saga. Mesmo que eu sobreviva hoje, não poderei mais ser sua. Adeus meu amor. Adeus."_ – despediu-se em pensamento. Lágrimas escorriam novamente.

- Já que não foi capaz de confessar da forma mais fácil, talvez assim, possa finalmente dizer a verdade. – disse Fadil.

Um gesto do rei e o circo grotesco deu início. Um dos guardas tirou do cinto o açoite e logo as tiras de couro encontraram as costas de Amirah. Dois gritos foram ouvidos. O primeiro havia sido o dela. De dor. Muita dor. O segundo havia sido o do príncipe.

- NÃO! AMIRAAAAHH!

Saga levantou do cadeirão e saiu correndo em direção a ela. Mas nunca chegou lá.

Fadil manteve-se imóvel em sua pose régia e austera. Nada daquilo o afetava. Ou pelo menos, devia deixar transparecer isso. Era melhor ser amado ou temido? Qualquer um dos dois era melhor que ser amaldiçoado. As palavras de Amirah ecoavam em sua cabeça, de forma que, ele via tudo o que acontecia com ela, mas não enxergava nada. Apenas seus pensamentos.

Aiolos por sua vez, assistia a todo aquele circo totalmente angustiado. Se Saga tinha as mãos atadas, ele tinha as suas duplamente. A única coisa que podia fazer era rogar mentalmente aos deuses que Amirah pedisse misericórdia e assim tivesse uma nova chance. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que ela não faria aquilo. O orgulho também era algo que fazia parte dela.

Os gritos. Ouvir aqueles gritos o torturava. O som que o açoite fazia ao encontrar as costas de Amirah. Outra tortura. Queria estar com seu arco ali. Acertaria uma flecha no meio da cabeça daquele filho da puta. E depois disso, cravaria outra em seu próprio tio. Como ele pode ter feito aquilo? Ele sabia que ela era inocente! Caso contrário não teria dado a Saga a chance de procurar uma forma de tirar Amirah daquela situação. E como podia assistir a tudo aquilo sem esboçar nenhum tipo de reação? Não era justo!

Os gritos continuavam. A cada açoite, ele também estremecia. Já havia desviado o olhar para não ver o sangue escorrendo pelas costas da prima que ele tanto gostava.

"_Aguente firme Amirah. Seja forte. Aguente firme! Sobreviva!"_ – implorava em pensamento.

Mas chegou uma hora em que ele começou a se preocupar. Ela dava sinais de já começar a perder a consciência e algumas vezes já nem gritava mais. A fraqueza começava a tomar conta da jovem. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Se ela não faria aquilo, ele faria. Que se fodessem as consequências depois.

- Vossa Graça, misericórdia! –rogou quase em desespero.

- O que? – perguntou Fadil com ligeiro sinal de irritação.

- Misericórdia. Ela já está fraca. Está perdendo a consciência! - uma justificativa para aquele atrevimento, rápido! – Se continuar assim, não vai obter nenhuma palavra dela. Se deixá-la morrer agora, como poderá fazer justiça?

Fadil ponderou aquilo. Aiolos tinha razão. Deixar que ela morresse ali não seria nada bom. E não soaria nada como justiça. Além de não ser o fim que ele queria para aquilo. Outro sinal e os açoites pararam. Aiolos respirou aliviado

Amirah sentia-se fraca. A dor lhe entorpecia os sentidos. O sangue empapava sua túnica e lhe escorria pelas pernas. Quando lhe soltaram os braços, desabou, batendo com força a cabeça no chão. Desmaiou.

Ambos a viram sair carregada, de volta a cela que ocupava antes.

- Certifique-se de que posso sair em segurança. Depois verifique como ela está. E não deixe que nada aconteça.

- Sim Vossa Graça. Com licença.

Continua...


End file.
